Cursed Eclipse Lovers
by ThaliaNix01
Summary: *loosely based on Scarlet Heart Ryeo Nandita thought this curse couldn't be true. But it was. And she had enough. Her reckless actions forced her to travel back in time as a punishment. But her heart begins to heal and love becomes a possibility. However, a game of royal politics threatens her new found hope. Now she must learn to survive, or the future could become undone...
1. Chapter 1

So basically, I wanted to write something associated with Scarlet Heart-ryeo but didn't want it to be a generic Hae Soo/Wang So piece. Don't get me wrong, I do like this couple, but I really like Wang Wook more. His chemistry with Hae Soo was amazing and I really want him to have some justice or at least something good happen to him (ugh, second-lead-syndrome, anyone?)  
But while I was watching the show, I couldn't help but think, "what about a person who's not apart of the country/culture and they travel to a completely different time era of that place?"  
So I put two and two together and made this!  
Lastly, I would love to give a shoutout to my wonderful beta reader, Sonya! Follow her on Tumblr ( captainelectroniccollectiondonut) because she's awesome and without her, I would never have had the motivation to finish haha.  
Also, feel free to leave some comments so I can improve or just generally tell me what's on your mind! I hope you enjoy!  
~~~

Also, I would like to give a few warnings. This chapter deals with suicide and verbal abuse from parent(s)/parental figure(s), as well as the MC is quite a pessimist and has quite a dark thought process. Some may find that triggering. If you guys need anyone to talk to, you can talk to me on my socials (Tumblr, Twitter and Instagram, all thalianix01) or here are some helplines that can help.  
Samaritans (UK):  
The National Suicide Prevention Lifeline (USA):  
Beyond Blue (AUS): . /  
*If your country isn't there, here is a list of crisis lines and organisations: wiki/List_of_suicide_crisis_lines  
Mental health problems are serious and if you are going through anything, I hope you know (and feel) that you're not alone and I'm always wishing you the strength to beat it!  
That being said, I hope you enjoy this!

**Chapter 1**

_Seoul, South Korea, Present Day._

An alarm shattered the air, but Nandita wasn't startled. Usually, she would've hit the snooze button and continued sleeping, before waking up again and frantically get ready for the day ahead. But today, Nandita couldn't allow her habit to take control. Today was a special day. Today would be the day to see if Nandita had done enough to achieve her dreams.

She slowly rose from her bed covers; her feet touched the cool, hard floor and made her way to the kitchen. Her head hung low, as she poured herself a cup of coffee. Before sitting down, her mind wondered to the possibilities that today could possess. If she had done well, how different would tomorrow be? Would she finally break this so-called 'curse'? Her heart ached at the thought of that. This 'curse' might not even exist, but the words of her mother weighted the atmosphere around her.

_"You wretched child! All you ever do is cause pain and suffering to those around you!"_

_"Oh God, why must You punish me with the god-forsaken child?!"_

_"You are truly cursed!"_

_"You are no daughter of mine! I wish I had never given birth to you!"_

It had been years since she heard her mother's voice, but the wounds those words gave her, still felt as fresh as ever. Especially the last sentence. The person who had blessed her with the gift of life had wished she hadn't. The pain a child feels when hearing that is unbearable.

So caught up in her thoughts, she didn't notice a little boy had also woken up and made his way to her. Only when he tugged her clothes, did she realise he was there. His luscious, straight, black hair was styled by his bed. His large, raven eyes were still fighting fatigue and his tiny body was wrapped in his favourite blanket. He yawned and rubbed his eye, before raising both hands; a request to be held.

"Oh sweetie, why are you up so early?" Nandita smiled and fulfilled his demand. She lifted him up, allowing him to place his sleepy head on her shoulder. He didn't reply to her; instead, a few light snores followed the silence. Nandita couldn't help but let out a light chuckled, cautious not to wake him. _I guess you knew how important today is_.

She decided to continue drinking her coffee and watch the sunrise, with the two-year-old still in her arms. She made her way to the front window in her living room and sat in the red, wooden rocking chair that was placed nearby.

The sky was still dark. Hues of black and navy blue swirled above her. But what was astonishing was the fact that the stars were still out. Bright dots of lights sprinkled themselves throughout the darkness. Before it had all sunken in, the navy and black began to get lighter and became a rich purple. It soon faded into a gentle lilac, which was then met by a soft orange. It danced with the other colours, making them perform into lighter shades of themselves. Eventually, Nandita was met with a pale blue sky and the Sun had finally driven the night away. She sighed at the sight in front of her. It had been a while since she had seen the sunrise. Last time she saw it, Nandita was at home, back in India, with her sister.

Oh, how much she missed home. The city of Seoul was nice, but it wasn't like her home village. She missed the endless fields, where she had to walk through to reach her grandmother's house, carrying mithai with her to distribute among everyone she encountered. She missed the farm animals and how the farmers would allow her to ride along on the wagons that were driven by the cows. But she especially missed the people. She missed the welcoming nature everyone had when they spoke to her. Or how when festive seasons came, everyone was willing to help each other set up. Oh, the whole village parties they had too! They were so much fun! All the men would put in their best kurtas and the women would put on their best salwar kameez or saris and adorn themselves with beautifully designed jewellery; their outfits would colour the streets, with every shade known to man, particularly when they danced. They would have dance and singing competitions between the males and females, the prize usually being the glory of having to win such a competition. The atmosphere is one of the wonderful things Nandita had ever experienced. It's funny how much things could change over the course of a few years. Although she longed for home, she could never return. She made her choice years ago.

Finally getting up, she went and gently placed the young boy back into his bed. He wriggled under the new environment but still managed to stay asleep. She smiled at him, before giving him a kiss on the cheek. Once she left the room, she made her way back to the kitchen, put the cup back and began making Prashad to offer to God.

But in all honesty, Nandita had stopped praying for a while. She wasn't sure if she had completely lost faith or it was because her prayers were never answered. She was only doing this out of habit and because she desperately needed her wish to come true. Either way, once she had finished, she left some for Eunhyuk, her brother-in-law. He would always want to try some, to see if it was 'suitable for God'. She then made her way to her bedroom and gave it to the small, idol that was elegantly decorated, in the corner of her room.

After that, she hesitantly got dressed, unsure if she could handle the day. Neither less, she needed to go to work and make a living. Ideally, she wanted to take the day off, so she could mentally prepare herself; coming up with a solution to every scenario she could think of. But that would've increased her anxiety so much more. Going to work could help distracted her. Anyway, it wasn't like she had much of a choice. The person who was in charge of the studio where Nandita worked at, had gone on a holiday and had asked her to maintain the studio in his absence.

She wasn't particularly happy with the request but wasn't surprised either. The studio was used for both dance and martial arts; a strange combo. But it was set up by two close friends, who both specialise in those areas. Luckily, Nandita was able to learn the basics in a matter of a year, thus making a total of 3 teachers working in the studio. Although she was still an amateur at best. However, Nandita had proven herself, when one of the teachers had gone on maternity leave. In turn, making Nandita in charge for the next couple of weeks.

She sighed at the thought of the huge workload given to her. But she couldn't dare complain, in fear that she could lose her job. Her bosses were nice, but she couldn't risk anything as she really needed the money, especially since she was raising a kid and saving up for university, which reminded her...

Nandita shook her head, snapping out of her thought bubble. She had done all she could and couldn't let herself think about it with such a busy day ahead. She had to teach a couple of dance classes and one martial arts lesson. So she began to leave the house and make her way towards the studio.

When she arrived, she went straight to the office. A little, cluttered room, near the back of the studio. The room itself, was dark, filled with piles of paper, books and trash. She sighed as she realised that she was also meant to clean the office up in the absence of her bosses. Nandita wondered if they purposely left it in that state for her to clean up.

She placed her belongings down, she began organising the chaos around her. However, she was called away as her first class was about to begin. Her first group were the elderly folks from the neighbourhood, who wanted to stay active, despite their age. In all honesty, it was adorable to partake, as they would all support each other during the routine. It was funny to see them chat about their grandkids as well, stating whose grandchild was better at something than the other. Other than that, they were the nicest folks people Nandita had ever met. Always asking how her family were and how she was settling in, as moving to a new county was daunting.

It was actually one of the members, Mr Wang Taeho, that got Nandita her job. He found out the financial situation she was in and recommended her to the people who became her bosses. She was so grateful for him and would always try her best to help him, either with dance or generally, if she saw him nearby. It was her way of saying thank you and repaying him, as Nandita hated the fact she felt like she was a burden. She didn't want other people worrying unnecessarily about her. Maybe that's what drove her to continue living, despite everything.

As the class finished, Nandita rushed to fetch the elders water. They all thanked her and asked about her family, she would reply before asking about theirs; the usual chit-chat. The morning flew by as Nandita caught up with their lives. She began to feel sonder; realising that these people had their own lives, thoughts and feelings. They had scars that shaped them into the human beings they are today. As the elders waved goodbyes, she couldn't help but feel little sad as their backs became smaller in the distance. But she had work to do. There was still time before her next class, so it was probably a good idea to get the office completely sorted.

As she turned to return to the building, a voice called behind her. Nandita couldn't help but grin. She turned around and was met with a smile too big for its face. Her best friend's face, Bang Jaewook.

"Yo! Nandu!" he exclaimed, before giving the small girl a hug. "You know, I was looking for you everywhere. Figures that you were here. You're always working." He let her go before his face turned sombre. "So, did you find out yet? Did you get your scholarship?"

Nandita's expression quivered for a second; a dark thought brushed her mind. She shook her head to snap out of it, before smiling at her friend. "No, not yet. I have been busy." Her pronunciation had gotten better recently, but it was still heavily accented. "Ya, you're always so busy. I mean, we never hang out anymore!" he pouted, before playfully hitting her shoulder. "Ay, when you do find out we should go and celebrate-"

"Celebrate?" It took her a few attempts to repeat the word, her expression full of confusion. "Ah, celebrate…" his brows furrowed, "Ahhhh, it means...you know...party," the words were unfamiliar in his mouth as he tried to pronounce everything in English. Nandita found it cute at his attempt nonetheless."Uhhh...celebrate! Yes, celebrate!" He snapped his fingers once he found the right word and it brought a smile to her face.

"Ah ok-" she said. "Yah, what is this? Are we doing a grammar lesson? Come on now, we've finished school!" he said jokingly and a chuckle escaped Nandita's lips. "You're still coming, right? It'll be so much fun! Think about it, we've worked so hard lately, it's only fair we celebrate." Nandita scrunched up her nose as she listened to Jaewook's pleas. Even if she wanted to go, it would have to be after her brother-in-law came back from work so someone would be there to take care of Junseo, her two-year-old nephew.

"I am not sure. Someone needs to be home to take care of Junnie," she answered quietly and Jaewook nodded his head as he heard her case. "Well, call me and tell me if you can make it. I don't want to celebrate on my own..." he grumbled. Nandita giggled before her eyes caught sight of a bunch of kids making their way to the studio. "_Hai Rabba! _I'm going to be late!" she exclaimed. "I have to go, I have another class. I will talk to you later," she explained and she swiftly left. "Wait!" he exclaimed. Nandita spun around. Without warning, Jaewook grabbed her hand, placing something inside her palm. "Just in case I can't see you tonight," he said, a soft blush danced across his cheeks.

Startled, Nandita opened her fist and saw a small silver sphere. A key chain. As she brought it closer to inspect, she saw it had an engraving of two birds, cuddling each other, surrounded by a field of flowers. Directly opposite the chain, laid a beautiful jade gem at the bottom of the sphere. Awe welled up inside Nandita's chest, making her heart flutter, as she was taken aback from the gesture. She tore her gaze away from the gorgeous object to meet Jaewook's eyes. "This is beautiful," she finally let out. Jaewook beamed at her reaction, his face becoming redder. Her eyes drifted back to the key-ring. "Why are you giving this to me?" she asked. "Well, I was gonna give it later today, but if you can't make it..." he trailed off, shuffling his feet. "They're supposed to be cranes-"

Choirs of voices became louder as Nandita's class approached closer. Nandita glanced behind. She wanted to continue this conversation but she had work to do. She let out a sigh in frustration. "Go," Jaewook said. Nandita gave him a confused look, before sharing a soft smile. "Thank you," she said and started to head towards her class. "But Nandu," he said, "let me know if you're coming!" Jaewook exclaimed. "I will!" Nandita replied, now jogging away. "Also, let me know what your results were!" Jaewook called back but Nandita was already too far away to hear him.

"That girl," he chuckled to himself, "will be the death of me."

Nandita collapsed on the chair, exhausted from teaching all day. Her stomach grumbled loudly, reminding her that she was so busy, she didn't have time to eat. But in all honesty, Nandita didn't care. The busy day allowed her not to think about her future. But she couldn't run away forever. She needed to find out if she had done enough to grant her a scholarship for her university course, which would pay for all her tuition.

The test she undertook was different from her peers, due to complications with her VISA. The university was kind enough to let her apply as long as she took the TOPIK test under advanced level, which tests proficiency in Korean from non-native speakers. All Nandita had to do was get a score of 5 or above. Nandita's heart accelerated the more she thought about it. She had to find out now.

The sun had decided to hide behind some clouds, afraid of the possible outcome, as she turned the crusty, old computer on in the now de-cluttered office. Her stomach began to do somersaults, which was accompanied by her dry mouth. She began to type in her login details, her heart racing as her fingers grazed each key on the keyboard. She clicked enter. Then followed the instructions to where her exam results would be. The page went blank, followed by the humming of the computer, making the waiting unbearable. But eventually, the screen began to load, slowly descending as it showed Nandita her fate. As it did, Nandita held her breath and closed her eyes, reciting quick prayers as the screen was loading.

The whole world fell silent as the screen had finally loaded. Nandita's eyes traced the words on the screen, her heartwarming for the first time in so long. Tears welled in Nandita's eyes, her expression in utter disbelief. She did it. She finally did it. She got the grade she needed. She passed her exams. She changed her fate and finally broke the curse.

"_Dee_, are you seeing this? Things are finally turning out for the better." Nandita looked to the ceiling, as she thought about her older sister, Jeevita. "I hope you can rest in peace a little easier now. I'm going to be ok now." Tears gently rolling down her cheeks. Both from her hard work paying off and the fact that she missed her sister, who should have been here celebrating this achievement with Nandita. But you can't change the past, no matter how hard you tried. However, that does not mean you can't change the future. Nandita was proof of that. And for the first time, hope began to spring in Nandita's existence.

She sprung up from her seat. She had to run home and tell Eunhyuk. Nandita could imagine his face; the sheer joy and relief on his face. Her phoned began to ring, snapping Nandita out of her thoughts. Nandita's expression lit up with the screen, as the caller ID read "_Jaewookie."_ A smile began to widen across Nandita's face. Jaewook had always been the one teasing her but this time Nandita would have the last laugh. She cleared her throat and took on a more stoic presence before hitting the answer button.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hello." Nandita tried her best to hide the joy in her voice. A moment or two passed, before Jaewook screamed, "Ahhhh, stop being awkward and tell me! Did you make it or not?" Nandita tried to contain her giggles.

"Well…" She sighed, knowing that prolonging everything would drive Jaewook insane. "I guess, I need to find a babysitter," she smiled. "What do you mean?" he responded. "I mean if we are going to celebrate…" She pronounced the word celebrate carefully, like the way she heard Jaewook say it earlier today. "Ya, stop talking so weirdly...wait, did you say celebrate? As in, we are both celebrating?" and just like that, the penny dropped. Followed by incoherent screaming.

Nandita couldn't help but laugh at Jaewook's reaction. "We're both going to university!" he squealed. "Yes, we are!" Nandita sniffled. She hadn't realised she had been crying. "Ya, are you crying?" concerned laced his voice. "Well of course. My dream just came true. You'd be crying too if something similar happened to you," she said, wiping away her tears. "Ah ok," he chuckled, "How about I pick you up in an hour?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you then." Nandita hung up the phone.

With a spring in her step, Nandita began to close up the studio and skipped her way through the streets. Joy bubbled up inside her as she couldn't wait to tell Eunhyuk. Oh, how relieved he would be! Nandita couldn't help but hum a tune as she made her way to the nursery, where Junseo would be. As she made her way to the front door, which was open already. Nandita heard a voice call out from beyond the doorway. "_Maasi!" _a slight lisp accented the words as Junseo ran up and greeted her with his usual hug. Nandita reciprocated the hug, letting out a chuckle in the process.

She thanked the people at the facility as they both made their way home. Junseo picked up on Nandita's good mood and began to skip alongside with her. He began to sing some nursery songs that he had been taught at the nursery and Nandita hummed along with him. In no time they reached home.

The house was dark and their footsteps echoed throughout the hallway. They both began to settle down; Junseo rushing over to the TV and Nandita to the kitchen to make a snack. As Nandita began to set up, she glimpsed at the pile of envelopes on the kitchen counter. A sigh escaped her lips. _Great. More bills… _She thought as she sieved through them. Her heart skipped a beat when she saw an envelope with an emblem of a particular university. This was it. Time for Nandita to officially break this curse. She held her breath as she began to open the letter. It read:

_Dear Miss Patel,_

_We are sorry to inform you that your application for our Scholarship Scheme has been rejected by our Scholarship Selection Committee. After assessing the application and the merit certificates, the Committee has decided that it would not qualify to be awarded the scholarship._

_Our Committee strongly believes you will still be able to continue your undergraduate course and wishes you the utmost success in all future endeavours. Thank you for taking interest in our Scholarship Scheme._

_Sincerely,_

_Wang Yo Han_

_Scholarship Coordinator._

Her mouth traced the words on the paper, leaving a horrid, stale taste in her mouth. She couldn't breathe as her heart sunk before shattering in the quiet room. Her eyes began to fill with tears as hope was torn away from her very existence. She got the grades she needed. She passed her exams. But it wasn't enough. She couldn't change her fate.

Sobs slowly began to fill the air. Nandita clutched her chest and the realisation of what had occurred had finally hit her. She had failed. _How naive I must be! To think I could change the future! To think I'm allowed good things! To think I could break this stupid curse! _She wanted to scream but her heart was aching too much. She had enough. She had suffered too much. She couldn't go back and face Eunhyuk. Everything was riding on this scholarship. His disappointment would be devastating.

There was one way to control her fate. One way she could end her curse. Something she should have done a long time ago. Nandita quickly wiped away her tears and went over to Junseo who was dancing in the living room. A sad smile surfaced on her expression. Junseo noticed Nandita's demeanour and stopped. Nandita crouched down to his level, before forcing a genuine smile across her lips. "Put your shoes on, we need to go out." Junseo's gaze never left Nandita, carefully analysing her every move. Nandita slowly rose, before realising that Junseo hadn't budged. She extended her hand, encouraging him to follow her. Junseo reluctantly grabbed her hand and they began to leave the house.

They arrived at their neighbour's apartment, Kim Jiwon, who was a dear friend to Eunhyuk. Nandita pressed the doorbell and could hear shuffling from across the door, before hearing a voice chime. "Coming! Give me a sec!" The door slammed open. Nandita was greeted with a smile, which she strenuously reciprocated. "Nandita! Oh, and Junnie too!" the older man exclaimed, ruffling Junseo's hair. He carried his hands with a heaviness to them. Tired from working so hard, which Nandita could relate to. He had a gentle presence to him and was someone who was wise beyond his years. His tired eyes were hidden behind his glasses and his old grey sweater made him look older than he actually was.

"Come on in," He began to head back inside when Nandita stopped him. "Ah, actually could you mind Junnie for a while? Something has come up and..." Nandita trailed off, feeling the weight of what she was doing. Jiwon slowly turned around and took in Nandita's presence. She looked depleted compared to her usual self. "Of course," he said, sympathising with the poor girl. His attention shifts to Junseo, who was hiding behind Nandita, refusing to let her go.

Nandita slowly turned to him and gave him a quick hug. "I'll be alright," she whispered in Hindi, "I'll be as fast as I can," she placed a kiss on his cheek. With his lip quivering, tears began to well up within Junseo's eyes, accompanied with a returning ache within Nandita's chest. Nandita took a deep breath, trying her best to keep her composure. She let out the biggest smile she could muster. Before her hand reached into her pocket and she bought out the key ring Jaewook had given her. "Keep this safe for me, " she said. Junseo took the item into his small hands, the coolness of the metal sending a shiver down his spine.

Nandita rose and guided Junseo into the house, before planting a kiss on his head as he walked away. She waved goodbye. As soon as the door shut, a sinking feeling settled within Nandita's stomach. It was accompanied by guilt getting caught up in her throat. She didn't want to burden Jiwon but she had no choice. She needed to do this.

She began to leave the building, the heaviness of reality catching up with her. Nandita's phone began to ring. '_Jaewookie_' flashed as the caller ID. Her lovely friend. Her only friend. Tears began to well in her eyes as she pressed decline on her phone.

_I'm sorry, Jaewookie._

A stillness washed over Nandita. When she finally made it outside, the sun had not yet fully set yet. As if it was waiting for Nandita to come to her senses. Her tear-stained face got a few looks, but she didn't care. It didn't matter anymore. The whole world can judge her. But as long as Nandita was free, their opinions would be meaningless.

She dragged her feet as she made her way, stumbling passed a few drunkards. Her phone constantly buzzing. She looked at the screen. _7 missed calls_. Her broken heart ached a little more as she put away the phone. It began to buzz again. But Nandita was too numb by this point. She had to go through with this, There was no turning back. _There was no future to turn to anyway._

Nandita finally made it to the Dongjak Bridge, recognising it from some of the dramas her sister used to watch. She walked up to the bridge's centre and took in the view. This world was cruel and Nandita did not want to be a part of it any longer. Cars horns and engines sputter could not mask the thoughts in her head. Her soul ached as she saw she was the only pedestrian on the bridge. She somehow always ended up alone. _I guess this is fitting. I entered this world unwanted and alone. It's only fair I leave it the same way._

With that, she took her shoes off. The sun had finally set as if it had abandoned hope and was refusing to watch this. She brought out her phone and gazed at her lock screen. It was a picture of Junseo, taken only a few days ago. Her breath hitched at the sight of him. He was the bundle of joy that deserved better than what Nandita could give him. She gave him a kiss on the screen, before tearing herself away from the image. She opened the phone to her saved pictures, navigating to a certain photograph she knew so well. It was a picture of heavily pregnant, but sickly Jeevita, Eunhyuk, Jaewook and Nandita. They were all smiling. Nandita only wished to go back to that time. Everyone was so happy and hopeful. But the Gods could never allow such a thing to exist in Nandita's life. They were sadistic beings; constantly giving her false hope and things to look forward to. There was nothing crueller than showing someone happiness and taking it all away from them.

Anguish settles in Nandita's core, tears overspilling her cheeks. She quickly wrote out a text. Her breathing hitched with every tap of the letters. After that, she wiped her tears and placed the phone next to her shoes. And then she jumped.

The blunt force trauma from hitting the water at that velocity was still not enough to take her life. Nandita wanted to scream from the pain but forced herself to keep her mouth shut. The cool waters did little to numb the agony of the injuries she had sustained. Nandita thrashed around as she sank to the bottom; her flight or fight responses kicking in. Her head burning as she tried to hold her breath for as long as possible.

But then she made the mistake of opening her eyes. Instead of pitch blackness from the murky waters, a blood red moon was shining through. The sight of it made her gasp and not before long she began to choke on the water. It incinerated through her nostrils and scorched her throat. Water began to fill her lungs, burning her chest. She tried to kick herself back to the surface. She had made a mistake. She didn't want to die. _Help!_

But it was too late. Her body was too damaged and exhausted to swim. The lack of oxygen in her lungs would not be enough for her to reach the surface. She couldn't keep moving. Her limbs began to get heavier and heavier; her surroundings pulling her down to the river bed. As the last of the air bubbles escaped her, a sense of calmness washed over Nandita. It was ok. No one was going to save her. No one could save her. But that was fine. She was finally going to be free. The icy water began to make Nandita sleepy. Her vision began to blur. She could only see red, illuminated by the moon, before everything faded to black.

Nandita had finally fulfilled her dream.

End of chapter 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to the ever so wonderful Sonya who beta read this chapter. Follow her captainelectroniccollectiondonut on Tumblr because she is a freaking badass.

And feel free to leave comments down below! I would love to know your thoughts and opinions!

**Chapter 2**

Songak, Goryeo, Year 941.

Sounds of cheering and splashing could be heard beyond the steam from an outdoor spring. The two younger princes of the Goryeo dynasty, 10th Prince Wang Eun and 14th Prince Wang Jung, made their way to the outdoor spring and began their usual playful advances outside the wooden framed bathhouse. The door to the spring was left wide open, letting all their excitement echo throughout the building.

The ruckus caught the attention of the 3rd Prince Wang Yo, who returned his intense glare to watch his younger siblings make fools out of themselves, just beyond the door. He sat on the edge of the indoor spring, enjoying the steam and heat from his surroundings as they washed away his stresses for the day. He had hoped to enjoy his tea in peace. But he was not surprised at the lighthearted interactions of his younger brothers. The 9th Prince Wang Won, who was attempting to exercise at the edge of the indoor spring, rushed to the 3rd Prince's side, asking for his opinion on his muscles. Yo could help but let out a chuckle at his innocent gesture.

The commotion also brought the attention of the 13th Prince Baek Ah, who had a smile dance across his lips, as he couldn't help but watch their gleeful actions, before making his way to where Yo and Won resided in the main bathing area. The 10th and 14th Prince followed his suit and met the others at the inside spring, where the 8th Prince Wang Wook had just arrived into the room.

Soundlessly, two bathhouse maids enter the room, their yellow uniform a contrast to wooden fixtures of the building. They had their eyes fixed to the floor, to respect the Princes' privacy. They began to refill Yo's cup, who still had a grasp on it. It was difficult to tell if the maids were sweating due to the heat of the baths or due to the sheer pressure of being under the presence of royalty. One of the maids, tasks with pouring the teapot, could not control her nerves as her hands began to shake. She tried to compose her breathing, but the damage was already done. She had accidentally spilt some tea onto Yo's hand. He glared at them. How dare they! Enraged by their carelessness, Yo raised his hand to strike sense into the young girl.

"Hyungnim," the 8th Prince called out, stepping in before he could harm the girls. "Is our 4th brother not here yet?" He asked innocently, knowing that it would nudge his attention away from the maids. "I mean, he should come and bathe if he is to attend the spiritual ritual-"

"Has he ever done things our way?" ridiculed Yo, "Don't bother with him. It's too much of a pain." Wook gestured the bathhouse maids to leave, which they did gratefully.

"Ai, don't you know what Wook is like? He is always worrying about others" chimed the 9th Prince. Wook let out a silent scoff at Won's comment, before biting his tongue back. The 9th Prince always had a way with words but Wook would not let it get to him. "4th Prince Wang So was born in the same year as me, I should at least take care of him," Wook said, as he made his way to the warm body of water and slowly descended within it.

"This is the first time So will be attending the spiritual ritual, right?" asked Baek Ah, as he made his way into the spring with his siblings. "I wonder if His Majesty has a specific reason for telling him to come…" he trailed off, his thoughts consuming him.

"Baek Ah," Eun said, "Didn't you hear that our fourth brother massacred his family out in Shinju?" Yo raised his brows at the Eun's comment. "They say it was very brutal, like a wolf killing people," he added before letting out a howl, poorly imitating a canine. Although he wasn't the youngest, Eun was definitely the most childish out of all the Princes. His playful demeanour was his greatest charm in Wook's eyes.

"You can't believe all rumours like that," hushed Baek Ah, "All the criminals in the nation don't even talk about things like that," he said. "Ay, all our visitors from Shinju say so. It must be true," retorted Eun. Wook felt a shudder. The idea of his brother murdering people was difficult to apprehend.

"It is merely a rumour," said the 14th Prince, "How can he take down a local government on his own?" Jung asked. "What about the local army? Even good martial art skills would not suffice. Also, so has never had a master who taught him to fight," dismissed Jung, obviously unhappy with the way he was talking about his older brother. "You and So have the same mother," Eun replied, "You never know when you'll turn into a wolf too," he deadpanned before repeating his awful wolf howl. Jung retaliated with a deeper and slightly more accurate howl and began to chase Eun around the spring.

"Shut your mouths," Yo exclaimed. Silence befell the whole bathhouse. "Then, I am born from the same womb as our fourth brother," Yo said, "Am I not a person, as well?" Yo leered towards Eun, who felt his throat dry up. He had not intended to anger the short-tempered Prince. The rest of the Princes shuffled uncomfortably, unsure how to soothe the situation. However, Wook was able to speak out for his younger sibling.

"His joked were too harsh," Wook said, trying to diffuse Yo's anger. "I will speak to him later on, so please don't take it to heart-"

"4th Prince So will be returning to Shinju once the spiritual ritual is over," stated Yo, "If the King hears about any nonsense, I will not stand idly by. Do you understand?" All the younger brothers shifted awkwardly in their places, refusing eye contact. Their silence their answer.

Eun shook his head and took initiative. He resumed playing games once more. He rushes outside and jumps straight into the outdoor spring. Wook called out for him but to no avail. The brothers let out a breath as the situation began to dissolve. Enjoying the humidity of the bathhouse once more. Laughter filled the air again before an object flung by, missing Wook by margins. The Princes gazes followed to where the object lodged itself in the wooden panels of the wall. An arrow. Another arrow swings by. This time it hits a vase near Yo, which shatters completely. The Princes rush to their feet. "Guards!" Yo called out.

Another projectile darts by, this time aimed at the 10th Prince. Eun couldn't help but let out a scream. He runs back inside, just in time before another arrow shoots and misses him. A moment passed. Than another. All eyes begin to focus on where the attacker could be, but the steam in the bathhouse was too thick to give a clear view. But out of the corner of Baek Ah's eye, he saw something shift on top of the wall that encased the outdoor spring. "There!" he said, but it was too late.

The archer has already released another arrow. It was aimed straight for Wook. Before anyone could react, something arose from the outdoor pool. It could have easily been a person. It wore a chipped and dented brace plate and was completely covered in black clothing. However, the way the clothes were soaked, made it cling onto its form, presenting itself as a leathery, secondary skin. But the main cause of its grotesque appearance was its face. It was not human. Its snarl was carved into its expression; its blood-red mouth showcasing its large fangs, contrasted with its umber skin. Its lifeless eyes left an intense nauseating ache in the pit of your stomach. It looked monstrous.

The creature was standing perfectly between the assassin and its target. As the arrow flew closer, the beast quickly deflected it, with its sword. And then another. It turned around and started running towards the Princes. The clanging of metal and the splashing of water was accompanied by screaming; a mixture of orders from Yo and the fear from the younger Princes. "It's a demon!" Eun shrieked.

Another arrow shot through the air and pierced the beast's back. A roar left its lips. It stumbles before spinning around to take another defensive stance. Its shoulders and chest rising and falling. Another arrow shoot and the beast deflects once more, faltering in the process. The Princes could help but stare in disbelief. The creature weakly regains its stance.

Without missing a beat, it raises its blade up and throws it like a javelin towards the direction of the attacker. The Princes hear a wail, before something- no someone falling down from the rooftops. Clashes of metal follow suit, as the guards finally arrived. Yo and Won direct them towards the archer who had fallen.

The beast crashes as it falls to its knees in the water. Blood pooling around it and mixing in with the hot spring water. It took a final deep breath before falling headfirst into the water; finally succumbing to its injuries.

Wook rushes over to the beast. "Help him!" he exclaimed as him and Baek Ah make their way to their saviour. They both drag his body from the water, surprisingly lighter than he thought he would be. As they lay him down, Baek Ah calls for Jung to call for a medic. Jung turns to Eun who completely shaken from the encounter. He gives a reassuring pat before heading out, but Eun barely notices. His eyes focused on the demon's body in front of him.

Upon closer inspection of the body, Wook notices that its distorted face it also heavily chipped. A mask! A sigh of relief escaped his lips. It would be too difficult to explain if it was a true demon that helped the Princes. "Take his mask off," Wook commands and Baek Ah follows. As they slowly but carefully remove the mask, they could help but be completed surprised by their hero.

"It's a girl!" Eun cried out.

A heavy feeling settled in Wook's stomach, as he evaluates what had transpired. Women being able to fight was not unheard of in Goryeo. But this girl. This person was not of this land. Her complexion, in spite of being mixed with dirt, blood and sweat, was darker than the people he had seen. She had a nasty, dark purple bruise on one of her prominent cheekbones, which was inflamed. Her petite and pointed nose had a piercing through one of its nostrils, although the stud was long gone. Despite the angular features that tended to make a person seem harsh, she seemed to have this gentle presence to her. She looked peaceful.

Until she opened her eyes. The girl gasped for air, sputtering out water. Wook wrapped his arms around her, cradling the injured girl. Her blood gushed all over him. "Help!" He screamed. He looked back at her who was slowly losing consciousness once more. "Hey," he said, tapping the girl's cheek, "Hey, stay with me..."

But his voice began to muffle as the girl slipped away once more.

Two Weeks Later.

When Nandita finally remained conscious, her body was aching. Pain engulfed her body every time she took a breath. She wasn't exactly sure where it was all coming from. There was a deep throbbing on the back of her right shoulder, sharp pains around her chest and a dull ache everywhere else. It didn't help that her muscles were stiff either.

She opened her eyes, her vision unfocused and disorientated as she drank in the room. Nandita could feel the vile creep up at the back of her throat. Her nostrils flared at the overpowering scent of lavender. White and dull green silk sheets enveloped her body; it's smooth surface reflected the sunlight vividly. Nandita couldn't help but wince at its gleam met her eyes; a headache creeping at her temples.

She raises her hand for shade, slowly coming to her senses. Her eyesight finally adjusting. She moved her gaze to the room around her. Her eyes met with faint green and brown walls. Dark wooden cabinets adorned the room, complementing the earthy-toned aesthetic. With sluggish ache, Nandita carefully rose from her bed. Huh? A bed? This wasn't her bedroom, nor was this a hospital room. Her heart rate began to accelerate; palms starting to sweat. Nandita tried to process her surroundings, but her mind was too stunned to dissect anything.

Nandita's attentions shift to the corner of the room, where a lady was standing, her back towards Nandita. She held a handkerchief across her mouth, letting out quiet coughs. She wore a beautiful sky blue Hanbok, which had gold weaved into the fabric. Her hair was elegantly braided into a large low bun and was gracefully decorated with ornaments. Nandita couldn't help but stare in awe at her presence. She was quietly talking to another girl, with two pigtails. She was wearing browns and neutral-coloured clothes; a much plainer attire compared to her companion.

A whimper escapes her lips as she adjusts herself to sit upright. The Lady in Blue rushes to aid the poor girl but stumbles as soon as she gets up. Her associate instead guides her towards Nandita. Nandita took a good look at their faces. The Lady in Blue, although very beautiful, has a sickly grey tint to her complexion. However, she has this gentle and kind demeanour that resonated with Nandita. The other girl was much younger, but taller than her companion. But it was difficult to truly assess their characters, as both their faces were laced with concern. They began speaking to Nandita but she couldn't understand exactly what they were saying.

"Ma'am!" said the younger girl, "You're finally awake!" The girl had a bubbly expression when she spoke, but her words were alien to Nandita. She couldn't help but slightly frown as she tried to comprehend what she was saying. She tried her best to get out of bed but hot, white pain forced her back down. She couldn't help but let out a yelp. Her hand automatically reaching to her ribcage, her breathing becoming shallower.

"You must still be in a lot of pain," said the Lady in Blue. "Go and fetch the doctor," She ordered to the young girl, who simply nodded and swiftly left the room. Nandita's eyes followed the girl leaving. Her mouth dry. Why is she leaving? An uncomfortable sensation settled in her stomach. Who were these people? Desperation began to sink into Nandita; adrenaline pumping through her veins. Her heartbeat pounded inside her chest. She could feel her ribs becoming heavier and tighter. Nandita closed her eyes. Drew in a few deep breaths. The fog in her mind dissolved ever so slightly. But that was enough to compose herself.

Still breathing heavily, Nandita tried to recount her last steps. Her memory refused to surface. Nandita furrowed her brows. She could feel the panic attack creeping back. No, no, she had to get out of there. She had to figure out how she ended up and find a way back home. Her lungs felt like they could not get enough air in them. She was running out of time.

In complete agony, Nandita forces herself to get up and sprints outside. But she was met only with more unfamiliarity. The wooden pillars that constructed the building were painted with a vivid red. The doors and panels of the building, a pale green. She dragged her way through what she assumed is the courtyard. Her eyes frantically took in her surrounding. Nandita's bottom lip quivered. Her breathing getting shakier by the second. She clutched her aching head. Nothing resembled anything familiar.

There were other people here in the courtyard, but all were wearing uniformed Hanboks. They hadn't noticed her presence until a voice called behind her. But Nandita took off before they were able to respond. She had no idea where she was going. A lot of the buildings looked very similar to each other. Nandita had no idea how she would leave this place.

Multiple voices called out behind her. Staggering her way around, Nandita knew she couldn't outrun them. Not in this state. By the luck of the Gods, she saw a door ajar. She rushed towards it as fast as she could, almost tumbling as she went inside the room. It was dark and cluttered. Dust particles fluttered by due to her presence disturbing them. Glances around the room, Nandita saw it only has one door. She quickly locked it, as if instinct took control.

Sobs began to fill the air as Nandita collapsed toward the floor. Her body on fire, her heartache unbearable. She curled up into a ball, weaving her hands through her hair. None of this made sense. She began to gently rock herself, hoping a moment of clarity would return to her. But instead was met with despair. Her hand reached up and grabbed her chest. Her clothes already soaked from her tears.

It wasn't long until people found her. Knocking. Banging. People were hitting the door. Nandita couldn't help but flinch with every hit. Voices call out, but no words could be deciphered. She clutched her ears, muffling their cries. Please stop...just leave me alone…

"Please come outside," said Lady Hae, pounding at the locked door.

"Ma'am!" called out Chae Ryung, "Please open the door." Lady Hae continues to strike the door, but the task is too strenuous for her condition. Her chest tightens and soon a coughing spell seizes her body. Chae Ryung immediately rushes to her side and consoles her. "I'm fine," she heaves, before returning to coerced the girl out of the room.

"What is the meaning of this?" called out a male voice.

Both ladies turned around. Their worried faces met a familiar character. The 8th Prince's expression was laced with concern. His wife, Lady Hae, looked exhausted. Whatever that had transpired was proving to take a toll on her fragile body. "My Lady," said Wook, "You should be resting." He raised his hand and gently caressed her cheek, before holding her in his arms. "I know," panted Lady Hae, "But I couldn't help but worry for the girl." Wook shared a confused glance. He turned to Chae Ryung, "What is going on?"

"The girl that saved you!" Chae Ryung said, "She's locked herself in the storeroom." She pointed at the room. "She's awake?" Wook asked and the girl nodded. "The doctors said her wounds were too fatal," Lady Hae added, "They doubted she would make it, but she pulled through. I'm worried her injuries won't heal without proper care." The tone of his wife's voice was enough to spring him into action.

The banging continued. The door shook with every hit. She wanted everything to stop. Just for a second so she could compose herself and figure out what to do. Eventually, the panic attack subsided and Nandita collided with a blast of exhaustion. She gently placed her head on the boxes nearby. Tears softly continued down her cheeks. The haze her mind was under began to slowly diffuse. She took a second to assess what has transpired. She heard of panic attacks before, but luckily never truly experienced them before. She heard people compare it to drowning, but she never understood what they meant. Until now that is. Nandita seemed very familiar with the term.

Just like that, waves of memories flooded back to her. She was back in the river. Its icy waters engulfing her body, slowly dragging it to its riverbed. Nandita shakes herself from the vision. That's right. Nandita had died. Like the fool she was, she took her own life.

No no no, she can't have died, this all felt so real, and alive! This had to be a dream. Scratching her head, debating on what to do, Nandita quickly pinches herself. The pain stinging. No no, this was very much real.

If I'm not dead...Where am I?

Nandita rattled her brain. This had to be the afterlife. Although it was a very different image from what she had expected. She focused hard on recalling her surroundings. Everything here looked like the images she saw from her history books. But that also doesn't make any sense. Why would the afterlife resemble the past…

Nandita's heart sunk. Suicide is considered a sin that can be harmful to karma and the soul. In turn, it could also affect reincarnation. If Nandita was reincarnated into the past, it must mean she is being punished by the Gods. She bit her lip, trying to grasp at what may have happened. Of course, she would be punished. Her curse made sure that nothing but misery happened all around her. Nandita fiercely wiped away her tears; resentment fueled her. This wasn't fair. She didn't ask for any of this. But the weight of what could have happened sank in. She was in complete control of her actions. This all could have been avoided. Despair took over her body, as a flood of grief overwhelmed her. Sobs slowly crept up at the back of her throat.

There was more banging at the door. More voices. But Nandita didn't care anymore. She wanted to go home. She wanted to hold Junseo again. Her heart shattered at the thought of never seeing her nephew again. No. I can't just give up. The Gods wanted to punish her, Nandita had no say in that. But she could control her reactions to whatever they threw at her. Nandita looked at the door. Out there was another chance at life. All she had to do was go for it. Before Nandita could decide if she was ready, a smoke of dust exploded in the room. The door finally gave way. Crashing violently. Nandita held her eyes shut, sputtering as the room become obscured with dust. When she finally braced herself to open her eyes, her muscles locked in place.

A man panted heavily as he entered the room, beads of sweat on his brow. His hair in a top knot, that was encased with a broad silver band and a pin piercing through. He wore a blue gown, with a golden crest in its centre. Her eyes couldn't help but widen as she observed his face. His high cheekbones, his full lips.

"Jae...wook?"

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to Sonya who beta read this for me! You are awesome!**Chapter 3**

_Songak, Goryeo, Year 941. _

"It's the Wolf!"

People screams could be heard as they dive out of the way. A team of horses fleeted by. A masked figure in black slowed down to a trot. A glimmer of silver and pink catches his eye. He stops just outside a vendor's cart. His eyes, hidden under his long hair. The merchant crumbles to his knees as the man approaches him.

"How much is this?" His voice, surprisingly soft and gentle. The masked man picks up a silver butterfly hairpin. It's body possessing a pale pink bead. It's weighted in his hand. His fingers delicately traced its pattern.

"Just take it!" the merchant screamed. He began rubbing his hands together; a gesture of forgiveness. "Just please spare my life," he sobbed.

The man sighed and walked away. The merchant could not help but let out a sigh of relief. Fate must have been kind that day. Until he heard metal clanging; hitting the tabletop of his stall. He flinched at the sound, eyes closed. When he braved enough to open his eyes, he saw a black pouch. The masked man nowhere to be seen. At a gradual pace, the merchant rose and inspected the content of the pouch. He let out a gasp. He rubbed his eyes in disbelief. Fate must have been feeling very generous that day. Inside the pouch, were coins. More than what was priced for the hairpin. He glanced around, but the masked figure was long gone. The merchant just stared, unable to move from his place.

_Was that the so-called Wolf?_

Horses neighing could be heard at the gates of the Goryeo Palace. They soon halter, waiting for the gate to open and let their burden to be let in. One of the party members turned towards his younger, masked family member, "I don't think I have to remind you, Prince," he said, "Once the ritual is over, do not delay and return to Shinju." He smirked, clearly scheming something upon the Prince's arrival back at Shinju. "Don't forget, you are the adopted member of the Kang household. You will be representing that in front of His Majesty-"

"Huh? An adopted member?" chided the 4th Prince Wang So, "And here I thought I was your hostage this entire time." The man grimaces at his remark. So leaves him in his stupor and enters the Palace grounds. All the man could do was stare as So disappear as the gates closed behind him. In a sharp turn, he faces his men and leaves; fulfiling their duty as escorts and clearly angered at the Prince. He would have to deal with it when the Prince returns.

The Palace guards couldn't help but shake as the Prince drew nearer and nearer. When he finally arrived, they all couldn't help but stare. He was a man all in black. His long hair in a half updo; his long fringe covering his disfigured face. Or so they thought. Upon closer inspection they see a metal mask covering half his face. The Prince could feel their gaze burn. He glared back; vicious intent behind his eyes. They all shot their eyes to the ground. Once he finally got off his horse, he drew his sword. Before the guards could react, So slit the horse's throat. Blood marking his entrance.

"You can't use weapons inside these walls," one of the guards spoke, his voice clearly shaking as shock slowly wore off. In an aggressive manner, So handed the sword into his hand, the poor guard trembling as he held the bloodied weapon. The Prince begins to leave. "Shall I prepare another horse for you?" the guard gulped. Without turning back, the Prince replied, "That won't be necessary. I'm not going back."

So knew exactly where he was headed. It had been a couple of years since he had been on the Palace grounds, but luckily nothing had changed too much. His heart raced; both from the adrenaline from killing the horse and the excitement to his destination. He clutched the hairpin as he made his way, barely concealing the joy he felt in his core. The seconds felt excruciating. He wanted to run but knew that would be frowned upon. Once he arrived he could help but smile. _Mother, I'm finally home._

The palace women, who served Queen Yoo, the 4th Prince's mother, all bow as the Prince approached. He nodded at their gesture. Before he could open his mouth, the doors of the Queen's home opened. His eyes turn, his heart beat faster. He couldn't help but hold his breath. A smile tugged at his lip. In a slow grace, Queen Yoo descended down the steps of her home, her eyebrow rose as she sighted her son. So bowed in respect. "Mother, I have returned," he said.

"So I see," the woman's gaze is cold.

"Oh, look a family reunion," called a voice behind. So rose from his position to see the 3rd Prince Yo stood next to his mother. "Maybe I should call Jung," a smirk played across his lips as he made his way past his brother, "I'm sure he would love to pet the dog." His voice too quiet enough for only So to hear. "I'm sure this wolf has a nasty bite," remarked So, his glare piercing through his brother. Yo's smug look faltered. He could feel the anger steam off the 4th brother. He couldn't help but gulp as a reaction.

"It has been a while since you've been here in the capital, so enjoy your visit, " said Queen Yoo, "You no longer need to visit me while you are here. You may leave," without batting an eye, she grazed passed him.

"It's been 2 years already and you would like me to leave?" So's heart sunk, her words leaving a sour taste in his mouth. The once pleasant, late autumn sky, left a dark cast as clouds began to descend. "As a Queen of this nation, I have many duties to fulfil. There will not be enough time to converse. I suggest you return to Shinju after the ritual has been completed." She said. So's smile faltered, his jaw clenched. He couldn't go back. They would probably throw him to the wolves again or find other ways to torture him. "I'm sure we will find time as I plan to stay a while longer," he said as regained his composure.

"That is impossible!" her voice pierced the air, as she turned. The palace women couldn't help but flinch. "You are a Kang of Shinju. Have you forgotten that the moment of your return would incite the longstanding grudge between the two households?" Her eyes flared. So's gaze fell to the floor, his lips quivered. His eyes stung as he tried to keep his tears at bay. "You say I am a Kang, but I am nothing but a hostage," his voice a low whisper.

Muffled chuckling could be heard. So's eyes traced it back to Yo, who couldn't contain it any longer. He let out a full belly laugh, tears almost forming at his eyes. "What a strange thing to say?" he began to wipe away his tears, his voice becoming more serious as he spoke. "Why would Mother send you as a hostage? She is worried that your return to the Palace would anger the Kangs." Before So could interject, Yoo spoke out. "Yo is correct. Why would I send you as a hostage?" she challenged. So could feel his heartache subside. Of course, his mother would never send him in harm's way. She must not have known about the Kangs true nature.

"Since you are saying that, I'll trust you, " a soft smile on his lips. Unamused, the Queen continued to walk on. "Now if you don't mind, I have matters to attend to." Yo quickly followed. Before So could respond, the Queen was long gone. A sense of emptiness encompassed So, who clutched the hairpin tightly in his hand.

Once out of earshot, the Queen turns to Yo. "Once the ritual is over, make sure to send him back. If he insists on staying, send the Royal Army." Yo nodded at her request. "Now find me that girl!"

"Your Majesty," a servant called out, "The 4th Prince has arrived." A wrinkled hand raises, as he acknowledges what has been said, but his eyes hadn't left his desk. The servant quietly leaves the room. The King could not help but wonder if his son would truly help them. His mind wandered back to the events that transpired a few days ago.

"_This is the bird that had eaten the Crown Prince's breakfast," The King of Goryeo, Wang Taejo, threw a birdcage at the officials of his government. The dead feathered creature rattled helplessly in the cage. The officers could help but look at it in disgust. Eun held his nose as the cage rolled towards him. His hands were quickly swatted away by his brother. _

"_An attack had also befallen on the Princes." The King's eyes scanned the room. None was daring to make eye contact. "Why no response?" he seethed, "Find me the assailant!"_

The King shook his head. The reports within his hands. They had found both men who meant to do harm. Unfortunately, they were both found dead in the early hours of the morning. He held the bridge of his nose. He had to rid the evil spirits that were surrounding the palace. As well as find ways to keep his family safe.

_I hope that calling for his aid is not a mistake._

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to the ever so wonderful Sonya who beta rad this chapter for me! You rock!

**Chapter 4**

_The Next Day._

Wook placed his cup of tea down and let out a sigh. His wife sitting across him hadn't touched her cup of tea. Her gaze lost, as thoughts consumed her. _Poor child._ _She must have been terrified._ Lady Hae closed her eyes. She thought back to the previous day. How after Wook had forced down the door, the girl was huddled in the corner; eyes wide, like a rabbit who has heard a howl of a wolf.

"You realise if we do this, people will talk," said Wook.

"I am aware."

"All right, I'll sort the rest out." He rose from his seat. Lady Hae could not help but feel a weight off her chest, although it was still difficult to breathe. A smile tugged at her lips. "Thank you," she said. She turned to him, her eyes gleaming for the first time in a while. Wook could help but smile. "It's the right thing to do," he said. Just like that he left.

Lady Hae turned to one of her maids. "Is the girl awake?" she said. They nodded. In a hurry, Lady Hae rose as. The blood rushed to her head and the world began to spin. "My Lady," the maids called out, but Lady Hae caught herself in the nick of time. "I'm alright." She waved her hand, calming the ladies. "Just help me reach the girl's chamber. And bring me the items I requested"

Nandita was pacing in her room. _This is all wrong. This is all horribly wrong._ Nandita scratched her head. She thought back to the day prior. How her best friend had appeared. How her best friend spoke to her in a language she could not understand. How her best friend's eyes were clouded with uncertainty when she tried to talk to him. He did not recognise her. The Gods must have truly wanted Nandita to suffer by wanting to play such a cruel joke on her.

She plumped herself on her bed. She wanted to rationalise that Jaewook was pranking her. That all this was an elaborate scheme to get back at her. But the more she thought about it, the more the evidence piled against her. From the toilets to the clothes she wore, everything felt off. The treatments suggested by the doctors also seemed outdated. For example, they would want to wrap Nandita's chest with bandages. But thankfully, Nandita knew that could worsen broken ribs. She was grateful that she helped Jeevita with her nursing exams and that some things stuck with her. But that was one of many instances that reminded Nandita that she was a long way from home. She shook her head.

A knock echoed throughout the room. A voice called out. Nandita got up and opened the door. Poking her head up, she saw the Lady in Blue. However, the woman was adorning a lilac attire today. The woman sent a warm smile towards her. Nandita reciprocated and welcomed her to the chamber. The woman sat down at the small table at the corner of the room. She gestured for Nandita to follow suit. Once seated, the lady began to speak. "_How are your injuries?"_ The blank stare was Nandita's answer. "_Ah yes,"_ she sighed, "_You don't understand."_ She tapped her shoulder, hinting at Nandita to shift her gaze to her own shoulder. Registering at what she was suggesting, Nandita took a moment to think of a way to communicate back. Her shoulder was still throbbing, but the wound did not seem infected. Nandita gave a thumbs up but was met with a puzzled expression. Registering the dissonance, she racked her brain for an alternative. She instead opted for a wide smile, hoping that would comply as "_it's healing." _

The woman seemed to accept the interpretation. She then clapped her hands and, from what Nandita could assume, one of the maids brought forth a book. A quizzical gaze appeared on Nandita's expression. "_I'm glad it is healing,"_ she said. She opened the book. Inked drawings filled its pages. "_Hopefully, we can use this and figure out why you were in the bathhouse in the first place."_ She pointed at the picture; a woman was wearing elaborate clothes, accessorized with ornaments in her hair. She then pointed at herself. "Lady Hae," she said, "_my name is _Lady Hae."

"_Lady Hae?" _Nandita repeated. The woman shared a smile. "_Yes, Lady Hae,"_ she said. She then pointed at Nandita. She furrowed her brows, discerning what was going on. Nandita pointed at herself, "Nandita," she said. The woman gave a perplexed look. Nandita repeated herself much more slowly. "Naan-Dee-Tah," she said. The woman copied her. "_Your name is _Nandita?"

Nandita nodded but in all honesty, she had no idea if this is what the lady was asking. She gave an awkward smile and the woman gently reciprocated. "_Well that is a start,"_ she said. Nandita's stomach rumbled. Her cheeks flushed and she quickly held her stomach. The woman's, or Lady Hae's, smile widened. "_Are you hungry?"_ She flipped through the book until it landed on a page where there was a child next to a table filled platters and platters of food. She pointed at it. In a sheepish smile, she nodded her head. The woman let out a soft chuckle. She turned to one of her maids and spoke, her voice soft. The maid bowed before leaving the room

The lady turned back to Nandita. A large parchment of paper was presented. It was a map. However, it looked nothing like the one Nandita had known. Scratchings could be made out to be words, but it did not resemble anything Nandita knew. Nandita took a long look at the map, but nothing registered a familiarity. She looked back at Lady Hae and shook her head. The woman sighed and rolled the parchment up.

She switched back to the book and turned to a picture of the child. This time the child was with two adults; a mother and father. The woman positioned the image in front of Nandita, whose hands traced the image. Her heart sank. Thoughts about her family circled her mind. Nandita's lip trembled, her eyes watering. She had gotten over the initial fact of abandoning them. But that hadn't meant that her soul ached every time she thought about them. She looked back at Lady Hae and gently shook her head. The woman's expression softened. She closed the book. "_That's enough for today,"_ she said.

They sat in silence. Nandita could not meet her gaze. A hollow throb sat at her belly and Nandita was sure it was not hunger. Her mind wandered back to her life in Seoul. She reminisced her bedroom. You could tell she spent hours and hours of studying, as her tiny room was cluttered with textbooks. She thought about Eunhyuk and Junseo. She desperately tried to carve their faces into her memory. The idea of never seeing them again tormented Nandita. _Maybe there was a way to get back to them? _

Nandita thought long and hard. Tears quietly falling down her cheeks. If there was a way to return, the Gods would make sure she couldn't. The laws they wrote were the reason her soul was damned. Because of Nandita's actions, her karma had been disrupted. Her karma? That was it! _That's the answer!_ Nandita wiped her eyes. Her posture stiffened; determination permeated her body. All Nandita had to do was try and reconstruct her karma. If she did enough good deeds, maybe there was a way for her soul to be saved?

The sound of a knock from the door brought Nandita out of her thoughts. The aroma of food flooded the room and Nandita's stomach growled once more. The maids removed the book and map and began to set the table. Nandita's mouth watered. She didn't know where to start. To her surprise, the meal was different from what she had expected. It contained a bowl of broth, a bowl of rice and many side dishes of vegetables. Those were common back in Seoul. However, that is all there was. No meats, no fish, nothing of those sorts. Nandita blinked; grateful as she didn't eat meat either.

They placed chopsticks in front of her and Lady Hae. Nandita racked her brain, trying to remember the correct etiquette, but she had no idea if it would apply to right now. She waited for Lady Hae to start eating, before trying to hold the chopsticks. But Nandita struggled. Her hand could not coordinate at all. She kept fumbling around. Frustrated, and very hungry, she placed the chopsticks down on its rest and resorted to using her spoon. Lady Hae smiled and took note. "_I can see you are not from around here, that is for sure."_

Nandita's cheeks heated up. She had no idea what the woman had said but it didn't seem malicious. But that didn't cover the fact she had failed to use chopsticks. She mentally cursed. She, quite proudly, had learnt to use chopsticks when she moved to Seoul. It took a few attempts, but she learnt much quicker than her sister. It was one of the few things Nandita could beat Jeevita in. It was a small win against the world in Nandita's eyes. But apparently, this body had never learnt how to use the utensils, which made sense, as it probably never had. Nandita made a mental note that coordinating may take a while to learn.

A dark thought brushes Nandita's mind. The soul for this body had a life, well before Nandita took over. Her family must have been worried about what happened to this poor girl. She was covered with injuries when Nandita took over, so there was no certainty that she would have survived. _Maybe her family was attacked too? If so, were any of them alive as well?_ Nandita shuddered. If the past for this body catches up to her, then Nandita will deal with it then. There was no point stressing out and thinking of scenarios that may never occur. She pushed the idea away from her mind and concentrated on her meal.

Lady Hae's eyes glanced up to Nandita, her heart aching a little as she watched the girl. Her mannerisms were unique and would take time to adjust to. But Lady Hae didn't mind. She was grateful to this girl. The idea of almost losing Wook, when only hours before she had lost someone else dear to her, was unbearable. She had to repay her debt. Otherwise, she would never find inner peace. A small thought expanded in her mind. _Maybe this girl was a sign? A blessing in disguise, perhaps? If so, then we should not ignore it._ A smile resurfaced on her face. _We should keep her safe._

The King sat at his throne while awaiting the arrival of a visitor. A sigh escaped his lips. One of his Royal Advisors ridiculed the competence of the Crown Prince. His words boiled the King's blood. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He tried to do everything to appease the aristocrats of this society, but it seemed to be failing him in the process. _I need to think of a solution and think of it fast._

The doors opened. King Taejo's attention shifts to the entrance of 8th Prince Wang Wook. He bowed as he reached the throne.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me."

"Why have you requested an audience, 8th Prince Wook?"

"Apologies, Your Majesty, I understand you have your duties to attend to, so I will not keep you long," Wook said. "I would like to seek permission for you to release the foreigner into my care." The King cocked a brow. "May I ask why?"

"I wish to repay her for saving my life."

"An outsider entering the Royal Bathhouse is forbidden and should be punished. It is only because she saved you and the Princes, that she has not been executed yet." Wook gulped. He did not want to anger his father, but he also wanted to appease his grieving wife. "Yes, I understand, Your Majesty," he rose from his bow, "But are you not curious as to why she was there in the first place?"

"And you believe that you can find out?" The King scoffed, "I heard she only speaks in a foreign tongue."

"I am sure I can uncover the reasoning behind her arrival."

Taejo crossed his arms, his brow furrowed. The dissatisfaction of Wook's request only added to his foul mood. But there were more things to worry about. But if he let Wook manage some of his concerns, he could commit more of his time to other problems. The King let out a sigh. He needed certainty. "Is there more to this reason?"

Wook hesitated. He thought back to his conversation with his wife. How frail she had become over the passing months. How full of life she seemed this morning when she proposed the idea. He could not let her down. Not again. He took a deep breath, the words on his lips felt heavy, but he knew it would get the work done. "I have reasons to believe that the girl may possess medical knowledge that may help Lady Hae."

Taejo's expression softened. He had heard about the illness Lady Hae was suffering from and understood that Wook was trying to complete his duty as a husband. He let out another sigh. Age must have been wearing him thin these days. "And under what record is this shown?"

"She seems to be refusing the treatment from the doctors and conducting her own."

A pause was left in the air, as the King deliberated on what to do. He let out another sigh. "Very well, I shall release the girl under your care." Wook could feel a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. But in an instant, it left when the King uttered the next words; "On the conditions, that she must serve Lady Hae, and that you must find out who she is, why she was at the Bathhouse and what is her intention may be upon arriving in Songak."

Wook bowed once more. "Thank you for gracing us with your kindness, Your Majesty." Taejo acknowledged him, allowing Wook to leave the room. As the doors closed behind him, Wook placed his heart on his chest. His heart beating erratically as the weight of what had transpired finally settled on him. Wook gulped. He acknowledged the idea that asking for this may require a favour from the King. But it never occurred to him that those would be the only conditions. It seemed too simple. He thought long and hard as he made his way back.

_If I need to fulfil the King's wishes, I need to find a way to communicate with this girl._

After night had taken hold, Lady Hae finally entered her chamber. After her meal with the Nandita, she spent the rest of the day praying for the deceased. Although it was not a strenuous activity, her body was exhausted. She attributed it more to do with the sorrow inside her heart. A soft, sad frown displayed itself, as she thought more and more about it. Bringing this girl into her home would not take away the grief that filled its walls. But it would allow Lady Hae a chance to atone for her mistakes. She thought back to that day. She could barely remember the argument she had with her younger cousin. All she remembered was her storming out and, in a few hours, heard that she had died. Drowned to be exact.

The room began to blur as tears fell down her face. The thought of her laughter never filling the walls of this home hit Lady Hae like a punch to the gut. She crumpled over. The grief consumed her. Choked sobs left her mouth. She cradled herself, wanting to hold her cousin again. She had failed. Failed to keep her safe. But this time she will do things right. She clutched her chest as she composed herself. Her mind wandered back to the girl.

"Nandita." The name felt heavier as it left her lips. But it was enough to ground her back. Wiping away her tears, Lady Hae sat on her bed. She steadied her heart rate. She couldn't afford to be in this state. Not if she wanted to help Nandita. But she could not do anything without the King's blessing. If he decided to execute her, there would be nothing Lady Hae could do but follow His Majesty's order. A sigh escaped her lips. Her heart praying that Wook would be successful with his endeavour.

Footsteps outside her room door brought her out of her thoughts and grief. She rose from her seat and made her way. Her face was greeted with her husband's. "Ah, you have returned. Welcome back."

"Apologies for returning late," he made his way inside the room, taking a seat at the small table. "I did not expect you to be awake at this hour."

"I know, I was thinking."

Wook shared a sympathetic gaze with his wife. Her eyes were red and puffy, which bared a more striking resemblance against her sickly pale skin. The loss of her cousin had taken a toll on her already fragile body. Wook shook his head. He should've been here to comfort her. But a part of him felt it would be deceptive. He was not close to the deceased and he worried that his words to comfort his wife would only add salt to her wounds. She needed support and love to get her through this. One of which Wook could not deliver. He looked back at his wife. He hoped that following her request would, in turn, help her heal. "You should rest, it's not good for your health for you to stay up."

"I know. But I could help but wonder about the His Majesty and if he accepted our request." Wook shared a warm smile and ushered her to sit beside him. "Well, he has graced us with kindness once more and accepted the request."

Lady Hae eyes widened as the weight of Wook's words finally settle. A smile danced on her lips. Her heart fluttering as the good news sunk in. "This is wonderful. I'm sure Nandita would love to stay with us."

"Na…Nandita?"

"Yes, Nandita. I believe that is her name. I went to see her today-"

*-Wait, you left to see her? My Lady, you should not strain yourself."

"It is alright," she waved away his concern, "I wanted to see if I could communicate with her. And I was successful. I don't believe she is from around here at all and I don't think she has a family either." Wook shook his head, his mouth agape. "How did...how did you communicate with her?"

"Well mainly through gestures and the help of a children's picture book."

"Pictures?" he muttered to himself.

And just like that, the pieces fell in place.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Voices echoed in the late morning sky, as the Princes practised for the spiritual ritual. Clashes of black and red danced across; wooden swords swung around to the rhythmic beat of the drums. Wook's brows furrowed. His eyes focused on the task at hand. His movement was graceful as his brothers. Well most of them. Eun was struggling to find the rhythm. Always off-beat. His form sluggish compared to the composure maintained by his brothers. As they reach the finale of the ritual, Jung quickly corrected Eun's position; lowering the sword to match everyone else.

"I can't do this anymore!" Eun chucked his sword to the ground. "We've been practising this for over a hundred times and I don't want to practice a hundred times more." He fell into a slump, as his body finally abandoned hope on memorising the ritual. "Why do I have to be apart of this anyway?"

"Don't think so highly of yourself. We aren't doing this because of you." Won quipped, frustrated with his younger brother.

"That's what I mean. 13th Prince and I are barely apart of the family. We should be excused from this. It's just wrong to force the two of us."

"Well, two wrongs can make a right," Baek Ah teased, poking Eun with the tip of his sword.

"Hey!" Eun sprung up. He attempted to grab it but Baek Ah was quicker than him. Before long the two began a chase. Wook couldn't help but chuckle as they zigzagged themselves between the rest of the brothers. Baek Ah tagged Jung to join the fray and not before long a game of Pickle in a Dish ensued. Eun's cheeks were puffed and red as he tried to intercept his taller brothers from throwing the sword to each other.

Wook took a moment to cherish the situation. It was nice to laugh again. Everyone had been tensed from the prior assassination attempts but it was finally nice to relax and enjoy each others company. The atmosphere was refreshing. However, Eun's whines brought Wook out of his thoughts.

"_Hyung! _Help me!"

"Ok enough teasing," Wook grinned, "How about we take a break instead?"

He led the way for his siblings as the palace maids began to set the table with snacks and began serving drinks to the Princes. As the Princes settled down, their glasses clinking, an object gently swooped down and landed on the table, right next to Eun. His eyes widen with wonder, as his hands pick up the object. Its delicate form resembled an arrowhead made of paper. He inspected it closer; noticing the folds that allowed it to take shape. His eyes lighting up as he made mental notes on how to recreate it.

On the other hand, Wook's eyes drifted to where the item had come from. His gaze was met with two familiar faces, the Crown Prince Mu and the Royal Astronomer, Choi Jimong. Their eyes focused on the 10th Prince and his interactions with the object.

"Is this another one of your inventions?" Wook asked. Jimong simply nods, grinning as Eun's expression.

"What is it?" Eun asked.

"Something I thought might cheer you up," Jimong said. Eun shared a quizzical glance to Jung.

"We saw you guys practising," Mu answered, "Jimong thought this might raise your spirits, Eun."

"How? What is it supposed to be?"

"Well, someday, when your children have children and those children have children, they will use this to travel across the sky to foreign lands," Jimong answered. _Foreign lands? Would Jimong know anything about the land Nandita is from?_

"Ay, this is too small to carry someone," Jung said, making Jimong bellow with laughter. "You're right. This is only a paper replication. The real things will be bigger than a battleship!" The younger Princes all stared in awe, as Jimong took the craft and aimed it at the sky. It glided gracefully through the air.

"You always say weird things," Yo chided.

"I guess being the Royal astronomer means you have an affiliation with the sky," Wook chuckled.

"You may be right. I read the stars for a living. My connection with the sky allows me to know the future and in turn serve you." Jimong ended his sentence with a bow.

"Ay, the last time you read my fortune, you said I would win that game of strength against Jung and be the better man," Eun jeered, "And now you're saying these things will exist in the future?" Eun pointed at the paper glider, before letting out a tut in disbelief.

"Maybe you win in other ways?" Won cocked his brow, a smug look on his face. Eun's cheeks grew pink as he realised what Won was suggesting. But a chorus of groans from the other Princes put a stop to his proposal. "Well, I guess there are more reasons as to why the Princes are considered men among men," Jimong said, feigning thoughtfulness as he placed his hand to his chin. Wook's ears flushed at Jimong's proposition. His eyes quickly glancing to the palace women.

"What?" Won faking innocence, "I meant in terms of being more skilful, such as intellect. You're the ones whose minds went straight to the gutter," he pouted. An ensemble of laughter filled the air. Despite laughing with them, Wook's focus could not leave the people around them. "Ah, enough of this," he said, "If someone hears, we will be in trouble."

Baek Ah's eyes follow Wook's gaze. Understanding the situation, Baek Ah stood up and grabbed his sword, before turning back to Jimong. "We should continue practising. By the way, do you know when So will arrive? Practising without him feels incomplete…"

"He will arrive soon."

"I guess your fortune-telling can't predict his arrival," Jung teased. Jimong couldn't help but ruffle his hair. "He will arrive when he arrives and now eat up. You'll need the energy." The Princes settle down to munch on the fruit presented to them, Baek Ah and Mu following suit. Glancing around, Wook saw an opportunity. He opened his mouth; a question brimming on his lips, but Won had beaten him to it.

"Is it true that the King will abdicate and give the throne to you after the ritual? Is that why we are practising early?" Jung and Eun choke as Won turned to the Crown Prince, who seemed unphased with his question. Instead, Mu's eyes drifted to the palace women. Wook followed his gaze. "Don't be so careless with your words," he said, before gesturing the maids to leave. They all bow and make their exit.

"He was only curious. Don't be too harsh on him," Yo said. The Princes watch as everyone leaves, the air becoming thicker after Won's question. However, the maids stop. Instead, with their backs to the Princes, they bow again as another figure arrives. His long hair in a half updo, with his fringe covering his face. The 4th Prince swaggered to his brothers. No one could utter a word, as his presence added to the uneasy atmosphere.

Wook shook his head slightly and snapped himself out of his stupor. Instead, greeted his sibling with a smile, before handing him a piece of fruit. "It's been a while."

So hesitated. He nodded at his greeting but declined his offering of food. Yo couldn't help but let out a scoff, as So's arrogance boiled his blood. Instead, the 4th Prince turned to Jimong, with a stern expression. "You requested to see me?"

"Ah yes," he said, "We'll go somewhere private." He gave a quick bow before leaving the Princes with the 4th brother. A chorus of exhales, followed suit, as Eun, Jung and Won regained their composure. However, Wook's eyes never left them, as the two trailed off into the distance.

_This is strange._

So's heart raced as left his siblings. He had not expected them to be with Jimong. But nonetheless, he had work to do. They walked a fair amount of distance from the Princes, as they both made their way through the palace gardens. Nothing but silence keeping them company. So's eyes trained on Jimong. He had no idea what the Astronomer had planned. With each step taken, Jimong's eyes would shift. So would drift his gaze to follow, but saw nothing. As they made their way to a tree, So stopped.

"I'm sure we are alone now."

Jimong froze. A sigh leaving his lips. He raises his hand towards the tree; his fingers brushed against the leaves. A small ladybird perched itself on his fingertip. "I'm sure you heard about the attacks on the Princes?"

"The Crown Prince's food was poisoned and there was an attack on the rest of the Princes," he answered. Jimong nodded his head; impressed with his knowledge. But his eyes never left the bug, who made its way to the centre of his palm. "You also found the assailants," So said.

"Yes, the servant who served the breakfast was found hanging from the noose. And the culprit for attacking the princes dies while in captivity. Both assassination attempts were covered by suicide." He made a fist around the insect. He finally met the Prince's gaze. So couldn't help but gulp at the intensity of his actions. His eyes widening as the truth sunk in. "Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you weren't targeted and there are talks that suggest you were the one who orchestrated the attacks."

"That's insane! Why would I do such a thing?"

"Exactly. Why would you do such a thing?" Jimong's voice was low and ruff. He watched So carefully. The Prince's demeanour indicated he was hearing this for the first time. "It's too obvious and easy to point fingers at you. Unless someone wants to do exactly that…" He spoke more to himself than to So. The 4th Prince's browed furrowed, as he struggled to grasp what Jimong was implying.

"So you are not accusing me?"

A chuckle left Jimong's lips. "No." He opened his palm. The ladybird was completely unscathed and fluttered away from the two. So watched the insect fly away, as silence met the two once more. A thought briefly passed by; _if I keep quiet maybe more answers will be revealed?_

Another moment or two passed before Jimong opened his mouth once again. "Did you know the attack from the bathhouse applied to the military but could not get in due to failing the archery test?" Jimong turned, paying all of his attention on the 4th Prince. "Why hire someone who cannot shoot? Simple. Because you don't want to get hurt when the assailant aims."

A small gasp left So's lips. "Are you saying that one of the Princes orchestrated the attack?"

"We aren't entirely sure." Another voice called from behind. So instinctively turned, his mouth agape as the Crown Prince made his way towards him and Jimong. So quickly bowed at his presence.

"Why are you telling me this?" He rose from his bow.

"We need your help," Mu answered.

"Ah, I see. You want me to sniff him out. Just because my nickname is the Wolf, doesn't mean I'll obey you like a dog."

"Well did you enjoy killing that horse?" piqued Jimong. "I'm sure another can be arranged for you to slaughter when you go back to Shinju." A frown settled on So's brow, as a surge of anger coursed through his body. Jimong rose his brow, picking up the reason for his anger. "Ah, unless you don't wish to go back, my Prince. I'm sure we can arrange that-"

"Don't use those tricks on me. I am well aware that my stay in Songak is brief."

"But it doesn't have to be," Mu added, placing his hand on So's shoulder. So turned to his older brother. Mu's expression subsided the anger in his heart. He remembered what the Crown Prince had tried to do for him when he was first sentenced to Shinju, How much he tried to stop the ordeal but had failed. His lovely older brother who tried to protect him and didn't treat him as an outcast like the rest of the world. "If you can help us, I'll do anything you want."

"You didn't have the power before, I doubt you have the power now to grant me my wish."

A sad smile softly played on Mu's lips, as guilt made his heart heavy. But he quickly shook it away and regained his composure. He puffed out his chest as confidence slowly filled him. "Well, considering it was my request to the King for you to come, I'm sure I can postpone your departure."

So couldn't help but blink and stare. _Mu had asked for him?_ Joy budded inside him as a small thought brushed passed his mind. _If Mu has enough power to summon me now, he must be able to keep me here. _But the glee quickly diminished as So remembered the catch to this deal. "What do you want me to do?"

"Well, I received a tip that another attempt on the Crown Prince's life will occur during the ritual," Jimong said.

"And we want me to stop it?"

"We want you to pretend to be me for the ritual," Mu said. So let out a scoff. _Of course! Even if Mu could grant me my wish, I would probably end up dead anyway, so it didn't matter! _"It would help dispel the rumours against you and if you survive, we will approve your stay within the palace," Jimong added. So furrowed his brows as he thought more about it. If he didn't help and walked away, people would believe he was the one who arranged the attacks making him a dead man regardless. But if he helped and survived, not only would he clear his name, but he could return home.

"Ok. I'll help you but in return, you must keep your side of the deal."

A look of relief displayed itself on both Jimong and Mu's face, but So's attention was elsewhere. A smile played on his lips as hope began to grow within his core.

_I can finally return home._

End of chapter 5.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

Nandita kept chewing the inside of her cheek. Her hands would not stop fidgeting, as she was escorted out of her room. She had no idea where she was going. She hadn't left her room much after arriving here. Her eyes darted back and forth, as she drank in the new scenery.

The lingering scent of summer was still heavy in the early morning autumn air. Her eyes were surrounded by flashes of greens, as shrubs dominated the land. Buildings were dotted here and there. A stone wall guided them to their destination. The footpath was soft under her feet; the soil sculpting itself under the weight of Nandita's foot. It was breathtaking.

Nandita moved her focus towards her escorts. She only recognised one of the two. The Girl in Plain had her back towards Nandita, chatting away. She wasn't exactly sure if she was talking to her or the other escort. But it didn't matter anymore, as the wall broke away, revealing a set of stairs. Nandita's eyes drifted towards the top. Two red pillars marked the gateway entrance to the home within. Her heart eased a little as she saw a familiar figure standing between the pillars. A warm smile greeting them.

"Lady Hae."

"Nandita," she said as she made her way down the steps. She turned, and from what Nandita could presume from their flushed cheeks, she thanked the escorts. In a graceful manner, she began to walk away. A couple of people trailing behind her. She raised her hand; gesturing Nandita to follow her. Prompted by the Girl in Plain, Nandita obliged.

The journey was no longer than a twenty-minute walk. The butterflies in Nandita's stomach fluttered frantically. Her eyes tried to fixate on any landmarks to help guide her if she needed to make this journey on her own. But in all honesty, everything began to blur together. The only thing that Nandita could remember was a tree that was closer to the dirt road than the other trees. But even that didn't have any defining features. A sigh escaped her lips. She definitely could not make her way back is she needed to.

She trudged on, before halting along with everyone else. She saw a small wooden hut at the end of the road, encased with a similar stone wall. Lady Hae and the others made their way inside. But Nandita remained near the gate. _Why are we here? _Chicken and goats wandered around her feet. Outside the veranda, were herbs and vegetation were being sundried. It was strange to Nandita. It was a fusion of Korean architecture but had remnants of her village back in India.

"Nandita?"

She turned to see Lady Hae. She looked exhausted from the trek, but still forced a smile on her face. Nandita returned the expression and made her way towards her. Lady Hae guided her to a large room. Her eyes squinted, adjusting to the dim light. A wooden ladder that led to the upper floor, was to the left. A dark curtain hid the back wall. Dried herbs were suspended from the low hanging dark wooden beams. The scent was overwhelming. Trays and trays of spices were laid out, their aroma flooded the air. It was almost nauseating.

"_Is this her then?" _a female voice called out. A young girl, no older than Nandita, entered the room. Her hair in two french braids. Her attire was similar to the Girl in Plain. She turned towards Lady Hae, who rested herself on a nearby stool; a bead of sweat forming on her brow. She nodded to the stranger. The Girl with Braids strolled towards Nandita. Her stare scrutinizing.

"Nandita," Lady Hae called out. "_You will be staying here-"_

"_Not yet, My Lady." _The girl raised her hand, hushing Lady Hae. "_She needs to prove herself first." _Stunned, Lady Hae shared a concerned glance with the Girl with Braids. Nandita furrowed her brows. She had no clue what they were discussing but the expression on Lady Hae's face only added more to her anxiety. The Girl with Braids circled around Nandita. Instinctually, Nandita crossed her arms. A failed attempt to create a barrier from the newcomer's surveillance. A smirk danced across the girl's lips. Before Nandita could decipher what the situation was, the sound of coughs filled the air. Nandita traced it towards the curtains. She glanced at Lady Hae in hope for some answers but the noblewoman looked as confused as Nandita felt.

The Girl with Braids walked and opened the curtains. Beyond them, a tiny room was carved into the wall. It could only fit a bed. Upon the bed was an elderly lady. Her face was covered with a rag while she coughed. Her other rugged hand to her chest. The young girl leaned against the wall and nodded her head towards the elder.

"_Treat her."_

Nandita glanced back to Lady Hae, hoping a translation would surface. Lady Hae nodded, acknowledging the silent pleas. "_She does not understand our language. If you wish to test her, you need to do so with inclusivity."_

The girl sighed. She looked back at the elderly lady on the bed, before whipping around towards Nandita. "_Treat her."_

"_Seung Hee_-"

"-_My Lady, I need you to understand, you are the one called in the favour. If she is to live here, she will need to work here. To do that, we must know how much we need to train her. I hope you don't see this as being disrespectful." _Lady Hae rose from her seat, a stern expression on her face before it softened once again. "_You're right." _She made her way to Nandita. "_We need your help. Can you treat her?"_

"_Treat her?_" Nandita repeated.

"_Yes, treat her."_

Nandita shared a puzzled look. She looked at the elderly lady and then examined everyone else. The frown on the girl's face and the apprehension on Lady Hae's face began to get some cogs turning. She looked back at the room. The extensive variety of herbs and spices allowed the realization of what Nandita had to do. But the question was, would she be able to fulfil their request?

"_I don't think she understands. Maybe we should forget it." _

"_I'm sorry, but we can't keep her here if she can't help around. People will talk and that will be bad for all of us." _

A sigh escaped Lady Hae's lips. She couldn't just sit back and accept this. If she adopted Nandita into the household, like originally planned, people would find it too suspicious that the person who saved the Princes happened to be living under her roof. Many would think that the attack may have been orchestrated by them and she couldn't risk the scrutiny. Not after finally getting in good graces with the other aristocrats. Allowing Nandita to be here would help comply with the King's orders for her release, but also allow enough distance to avoid the negativity from the opinions of others. She began to chew the inside of her cheek. _Could there be another way?_

Her eyes followed Nandita, who had made her way to examine the medicinal plants. She watched as the girl pick up and sniff them; her face contorting from their pungency. She placed it down, before picking up another, this time a tiny twig-like item, and bit into it. Her face revolted in disgust from the intense flavours. She picked up another and made her way to the Girl with Braids.

"Where is the water?" she said.

The young girl blinked. "_What did you say?"_

"Water." Nandita gestured drinking from a cup. The Girl with Braids pointed beyond the ladder, where another room was. Nandita examined space as she entered. There was a makeshift wooden countertop, with bowls and cooking utensils on top. It also had a device that Nandita had never seen before. It looked very similar to a clay flower pot, but with a large hole to one side at the bottom, However, to her right, she recognised instantaneously as she had one similar back in India. It was a large mud stove. _So it's a kitchen._

The Girl with Braids guided Nandita towards two large ceramic jars, that were placed nearby the countertop. She grabbed a cup before opening one and scooping out its contents. Nandita shared a smile of gratitude and took the cup, as well as a spoon, and went back into the medicinal room.

Lady Hae watched as she began to walk through the spices once more. She began to collect the herbs into the cup. Cinnamon sticks, grounded aniseed and finally the liquorice root. _Could this girl actually know prepare medicinal tonics? _She looked back at the other girl, who shared the same expression as Lady Hae; eyes wide and mouth agape. However, a smile slowly presented itself, as she continued to watch the girl.

Nandita examined the room once more. A sigh escaped her lips. _Was that everything? Ah, crap, I don't remember. I can't remember if this is the right amount for each ingredient. _She scratched her chin and shook her head. She needed to do this. The reason why they were asking her out of all people was not clear, but Nandita could not sit idly while someone, especially an elder, was suffering. She was raised better than that. Plus, it may help restore her karma. She shook her head. _No._ Her priority should be helping, no matter what it did to her karma.

All she needed to do now was warm the concoction up. She looked back at the stove, but it was too big for what she needed. She turned back to the stranger and gestured to the stove and then to the cup.

"_Do you want to heat it up?" _she said. Nandita took a stab in the dark and nodded. The girl took the cup away from Nandita. However, instead of going to the large stove, she grabbed a teapot and poured the contents inside. Next, she went to the flower pot and placed the teapot on top. Then she began to light a fire where the hole was. Nandita's eyes widened before a smile displayed itself. _Whoa! It's a portable stove!_

Lady Hae finally made her way to the kitchen. "Nandita, _what are you do-" _she couldn't finish her sentence. For the first time since she had met this girl, Lady Hae watched in awe, as a genuine smile appeared on her face. She took a moment to finally assess her. The bruises on her cheek had disappeared, although the more severe injuries must've still persisted, even if she couldn't see them. The lack of crow's feet around her eyes highlighted how young she was. But what fixated her attention were her eyes. The slight bags under them and the almost invisible, hollowness that they possessed. An ache began to spread within her heart. _So much tragedy, at such a young age. _

As they began to prep the tea, Nandita frowned. She was missing something. Honey. _Or would sugar be more readily available in this time period?_ She sighed. Honey would be ideal for its antibacterial properties, but if they don't have it, at least sugar would make the drink bearable. She raised her hand through her hair. She inspected the herbal room once more but to no avail. She turned to the Girl with Braids but paused. _How am I gonna explain what exactly I'm looking for? _She looked back at everyone then at the teapot. _Maybe we won't need it… _She let out a groan. _No, we do need it._ She opened her mouth before closing it again. She turned to the woman, who was still coughing. _No, this will have to make do. _

After the kettle had boiled, they brought cups to the ailing woman. Nandita began to chew the inside of her cheek, as she filtered and poured the drink.

"Forgive me," she said, "it won't be as perfect, or as tasty, as my sister's, but I hope it provided some relief at least."

The woman hesitated. She stared at the cup. Nandita could hear her heart pound; her ears turning red. _Oh, please Gods, if You're listening, please make sure I am doing the right thing. _And for once, the Gods listened to her prays. The woman removed the rag from her face and took a sip from the medicinal drink. Nandita's heart dropped, as her face convoluted from the taste. _Oh no, I didn't make it correctly! I knew I should have added sugar or something to make it sweeter! _

Despite showing her disgust for the tea, the woman began to silently chuckle. She nodded to the Girl with Braids and gave the cup back to her. Nandita and Lady Hae shared a perplexed look.

"_Congratulations," _the girl said, as she turned to Nandita, "_you've passed." _She took a sip of the brew; her face also making a similar expression to the woman. "_Although this is absolutely disgusting._"

Lady Hae blinked. She stared at the woman long and hard. Despite the fact it had been years, the contours of her wrinkles were unforgettable. Although they were many more than what she remembered. She stared at the face that she was so familiar with. The face she had seen so often when the woman was treating her. She looked back at the young girl, who had begun cleaning the teacup and teapot away. The disbelief of what had transpired began to shrug away. She didn't know if she should be enraged for the game they played, or baffled that they decided to pull something like this off.

She could feel a headache creep up. Whatever the reason may be, would take too much energy to decipher. Energy Lady Hae didn't have. All she knew was that this would be the best place for the girl. She looked back at Nandita, whose eyes were befuddled. Then at the room surrounding them. It was emptier than it should have been. But now, good karmic energy would also flood this place as well. Hopefully, it would be enough to absolve past mistakes. A sigh escaped her lips, as reality brushed her mind.

_So many sins to atone for. _

End of Chapter 6.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Nandita bit her lip, as Lady Hae said her goodbyes. She made her way to follow her, but a hand grabbed her wrist. She turned to see the old lady, who seemed perfectly fine. Doubt spread in Nandita's mind that maybe she wasn't sick, to begin with. She shook the thoughts out of herself, as the woman sat her down. The younger girl also made her way towards them. She smiled at Nandita, who failed an attempt to reciprocate.

Her eyes kept darting towards the doorway and the people around her. Her palms began to sweat. _I guess I'm not supposed to leave?_ Nandita gulped. Her heart began accelerating at the thought. _Why would Lady Hae leave me here? _Her eyebrows furrowed as more questions circled her head. Nandita had completed what she believed the task was and from the expression that everyone in the room had, she had done reasonably well. _I guess I did too well and now have to stay here? _Nandita shook her head at the thought. That would be impossible. She was a failure; a lost cause of a human being. A cursed child who would only bring misery to those around her. If they knew, they would also cast her out, as they did back at home.

An arm linked up with Nandita's, as the younger girl sat next to her. A smile still on her face. Her focus on the elder, who had turned her back to them, looking through the herbs and casting out the spoiled ones.

"_Grandma, isn't she so cute? She's like a newborn chick who has been separated from her mother," _she said. The older woman replied with throwing mouldy herbs at her. The Girl exclaimed in disgust. She began to protest. Nandita watched, completely puzzled by their interaction. _What a peculiar couple. _

Before she could even fathom the reasons that led to her to be in this moment, a knock resonated within the room. All heads turn towards the entrance, as a girl stood there. Nandita instantly recognised her escort, the Girl in Plain. Within her hands, she held a large sack. She presented it to the old woman.

"_This is all of her belongings."_

"_That doesn't look like much," _said the Girl in Braids, as the bag was handed to Nandita. It was surprisingly heavier than she thought. Her fingertips felt something solid underneath the fabric. She opened it. Everyone's eyes were on her, as Nandita almost jumped out of her seat. The sound of wood and metal echoed as the bag hit the floor. Nandita eyes widened, as that object's malformed face snarled at her.

The older woman pushed aside and picked it up. Her eyes inspected every nook and wrinkle, Nandita could see two holes where the eyes would be. _A mask! _She placed a hand to her chest, in hope to calm her erratic heart. The woman frowned before showing it to Nandita once again. She took the mask. Her eyes filled with bewilderment, fear and intrigue. The mask was carved from wood and stained with a dark umber. It's face mimicked a regular human but had distorted portions. Its large mouth, showcasing its sharp fangs, took most of the area of the mask. The round eyes gave a glazed appearance as if the creature was in a trance of fury. Its brows, which emphasized its rage, led to the top of the skull and became horns, giving the mask its demonic look. Nandita watched in horror, as red flakes disintegrated off the mask and onto her hands. It was dried blood.

The woman watched Nandita and sighed. She picked up the bag and brought out one of its belongings. and handed it to Nandita. It was a tunic made of a hefty black material. As she inspected it closer, she saw a hole had pierced through the shoulder area of the top. More red flakes began to crumble at her touch. She began to connect the dots. She brought the shirt and placed it in front of her as if she was going to try it on. The hole lined with her shoulder wound.

Nandita's mouth felt dry. If this was suggesting what she believed, then the past of this body was more terrifying than she could imagine. She took the sack off the woman. Her face dropped as dread set in. Inside the bag rested a dented and chipped breastplate. She brought it out of the bag, her fingers turned cold upon touch. She shook her head. _No, this can't be. _

She faced the others in the room and pointed at the objects, before tapping her chest. _Are these mine? _The old lady raised an eyebrow, while the Girl in Braids shared a concerned look. With no answer, Nandita repeated the gestures, but with more intensity. The Girl in Braids and the Girl in Plain nodded their heads simultaneously.

Nandita's legs felt weak. She collapsed back onto the stool. This body was someone who could fight. This body was in a fight. Which was why this body was covered in injuries when Nandita took over. Her heart felt heavy as the weight of reality hit her. _This person had to die for me to take over. What happens if her past kills me now? _Nandita almost scoffed. Of course, everything was too good to be true. Why would the Gods allow her a second chance at life? When they could punish her repeatedly throughout her reincarnations.

Instead of heartache reminding her of the truth, Nandita felt her blood boil. She had enough. Why should she accept a fate that isn't even hers? Why should she spend the rest of her days living in fear? Why should she let this curse have so much power over her? She didn't ask for this. She didn't ask for any of this. Nandita could feel the tears burning her eyes. But she refused to let them fall. She had shed too many tears already and enough was enough.

Before another reckless action could be thought, the Girl in Braids crouched down, her eyes peering into Nandita's. Her brows were furrowed as she assessed her. She turned and shook her head. "_I don't think she remembers."_

"_What do you mean?" _said the Girl in Plain. The old woman's eyes hadn't left Nandita's until she turned and began tinkering with something in the kitchen.

"_Well, it's pretty obvious when you recognise the signs,_" she said, but the Girl in Plain kept a confused face. The Girl in Braids sighed. "_That was a face filled with fear. Considering she can't speak Korean, I'm guessing none of you told her that she was shot by some arrows. Taking note of that, it shows she doesn't remember being shot. I dunno about you, but I'm pretty sure I would remember the bastard that did this to me." _She sat down next to Nandita. "_I'm just worried that she might not remember anything else._"

"_She knows her name. She told Lady Hae."_

The Girl in Braids shook her head. "_We don't speak her language. For all we know, she could be saying 'I have no memories!' or just straight up be cursing at us." _

"_She responds to it though," _the Girl in Braids pouted.

"_Well, if someone started to randomly curse at me, I would react to." _the girl furrowed her brows as she thought about it more. "_What did you say you think her name might be"_

"Nandita."

Nandita's eyes picked that up. So they were definitely talking about her. Her cheeks began to turn pink. The frustration of not understanding what was going on was grinding her nerves. Maybe her lack of composure was already fractured due to the revelation she just had. Or maybe it was inevitable. Nandita made a quick note to try and pick up as much as she can from observing those around her.

"Nandita," the other girl said this time, becoming the target of Nandita's gaze. She repeated the name once again, then pointed at herself. "Seung Hee. Ghim Seung Hee." Nandita's brows relaxed as some sort of familiarity become prevalent. She recognised that name as one of her students. The girl then pointed at the other and said, "Chae Ryung." She repeated the name and few times as well. Nandita nodded as she understood what was going one. Nandita pointed at herself and repeated her name, but this time more with a smile.

"_See? I told you she knew her name,"_ Chae Ryung sneered. Before she could try and argue her case further, the older woman came back into the room, carrying a tray, with a tea set on it. All the girls rush up and pry the tray from her hands. She smiles at Chae Ryung and Nandita before scowling at Seung Hee as she took the tray from her. Seung Hee pouted at her scrutiny.

The woman then made her way outside. The rest of the girls stumbled as they began to follow the elder. The woman grabbed a nearby low woven wicker table, that would have been used to dry the herbs, and sat on it. She gestured the girls to sit next to her, which they all obeyed. Seung Hee placed the tray within the middle of the group. The elder began to pour tea for everyone. They all waited for her to begin drinking before sipping theirs. It was green tea. Nandita tried to conceal her disgust, with a smile towards the older woman. But instead began choking on the beverage.

Chae Ryung began to pat her back before she was stopped by Nandita, who motioned at her injuries. As Nandita recovered, the older woman gestured something. Nandita watched intently as she signed. Seung Hee began laughing before leaving everyone to return back into the house. When she came back, she returned with a small ceramic jar and a spoon. She handed it to the old woman, who removed the fine clothed that covered the lid of the jar. She dipped the spoon inside and scooped out a golden syrup. She plopped some into Nandita's tea and stirred it in. Nandita's eyes widened, as she took a sip from her tea once more.

"Honey!" she exclaimed. She pointed at the jar and repeated. The Elder smiled and nodded. "_Honey," _Seung Hee said as she took the jar once more. She repeated the gesture and the words. "_Honey?" _Nandita muttered to herself, taking note of the new word she had learnt. She turned and smiled at Seung Hee. She repeated the word once more, before turning and pointing to her teacup. "Green tea," she said.

"_Green tea," _Chae Ryung added. Nandita smiled once again at the new word. Her smiled ignited something inside the old lady's mind. She clapped her hands, before turning to Seung Hee to gesturing once again. Nandita watched carefully. Seung Hee's eyes widened with admiration and she nodded her head in quick succession. Seung Hee ran back into the house and brought out a crate, filled with herbs. Nandita inspected it and recognised most of them immediately. One by one, Seung Hee picked up a herb and announced its name to Nandita. Chae Ryung eventually joining in as well.

Giggles and laughter filled the air as the girls bonded over learning names. They hadn't noticed the old woman left them to their own devices until she came back. She plopped a small brown sack onto the bench. It clanged heavily, startling Nandita. She looked around and noticed the sun was over their heads, marking the beginning of the late afternoon. Time had flown by.

Seung Hee inspected the bag and gasped. "_Huh? You had this much lying around here?" _The woman lightly smacked her head, before pointing at the gates. Nandita peeked inside the bag and saw a handful of coins. She watched the woman signal towards the gate and had an understanding of what was being suggested. The girls all rose in unison, as they understood they had to run an errand. The Elder then gestures to her own clothes, then motioned to Nandita. "_You want us to buy clothes for Nandita?"_ Chae Ryung asked. The woman smiled and nodded.

Nandita stared at the others while they conversed. Before she could decipher anything, Seung Hee and Chae Ryung linked their arms with her and made their way to the gate. Nandita turned to look back at the woman, however, she had already begun to return to the house.

The soft dirt road was still empty as it was before. The two girls guided Nandita to a bigger road. As they made their distance from the hut, people began to emerge on the streets. Some stared at them, while others greeted them. It wasn't long until the streets became busier and busier. The soft dirt had hardened with the increase of people. Buildings became more frequent, and soon the trio was met with the bustling life of the city.

Nandita's eyes soaked up the new scenery. Traditional roofs marked the densely populated areas. The sound of chatter flooded the air, as street vendors marked up their prices and competed with each other, while their customers were haggling for a better deal. The girls directed Nandita towards one of the vendors. Passing multiple carts, they made their way towards a small shack. Outside the entrance, laid out fabrics of all sorts of colour; pale pinks, blues and yellows. Her fingertips traced over the materials as they made their way inside. Nandita saw a middle-aged female merchant, who greeted the trio with a smile. Seung Hee began talking to the shopkeeper, while Chae Ryung picked out clothes. She gravitated towards a blanched pink jeogori and held it towards Nandita. She quickly shook her head, as the blouse was too big for the small girl.

The older woman chuckled at the sight, before handing a faded yellow chima and a white jeogori, one that seemed to reflect Nandita's size. One by one, a pile of clothes for Nandita became sizeable, with colours from faint green and yellow, to browns and whites.

The owner began to place another outfit onto the pile before Seung Hee stopped her. "_Sorry, but we should only get the essentials_," she said, before gesturing towards Nandita, "_She can share my clothes for now and then build up from there._"

The older woman smiled before continuing to place the item on the stack of clothes. "_Well, this one is on me then._"

"_Wait, we can't take this, it's too expensive-_"

"_You and your grandmother saved my life, it's only fair I help you in some way. Plus we got the spiritual ritual coming up, so she would probably need a nice outfit for the occasion,_" the woman chuckled. Seung Hee gulped. Before she could protest further, the clothes had been packed. Seung Hee sighed before sharing a small thank you as Nandita and Chae Ryung made their way over after exploring the rest of the shop.

Just as before with the herbs, Nandita turned to Chae Ryung and began naming colours of the clothes, in Hindi. She replied with the appropriate correspondent in Korean. Giggles filled the air and soon Chae Ryung began to challenge Nandita; pointing at fabrics of all sorts to ensure that she was learning. It almost became a game to them.

As they made their way to leave the shop, the linking of arms didn't seem as awkward to Nandita as it did before. They continued playing the game as they made their way through the city. Laughter helped ease the transition of being in an unfamiliar place. It almost reminded Nandita when she first arrived in Korea, with her sister and her brother-in-law and had to study the language. It was through learning Modern Korean she met Jaewook and became quick friends with him. He would also try and make games and such to help Nandita. A soft smile played on her lips before a frown took its place. There was no point in reminiscing days that hadn't been yet.

As Nandita snapped out of her thoughts, the trio soon they made their way through the city, picking up bit and pieces for the new girl. Nandita began mapping the city. Or at least the marketplace became much more familiar. The landmarks were much more memorable. From the street food vendors and grocers to the blacksmiths and seamstresses. Nandita sighed in relief. This was much easier to navigate her way through, especially with the aid of the others.

Soon Nandita and they were carrying bags brimmed with clothes, some extra bedding as well as some toiletries. It wasn't before long the merchants began to pack up for the evening, as dusk manifested itself to the city. Nandita's body was sore; legs were aching from walking around all day. The girls began to make their way home before the sound of growling circled them. Seung Hee and Chae Ryung turned to see a blushing Nandita, who clutched her stomach sheepishly. A rupture of laughter ensued as the girls guided her towards the last food vendor that was opened.

The scent of warm bread was mouth-watering. Nandita watched as Seung Hee ordered two fish-shaped steamed buns. She licked her lips as she was handed one.

"_Bungeo-ppang_," Sueng Hee said, as she gave the bread to her. Nandita raised her eyebrows; shocked that the word for the bun had not changed over the years. She smiled and mimicked her pronunciation; her lips not fumbling around due to its familiarity. Seung Hee shared a look with Chae Ryung, while Nandita mentally kicked herself. Of course, her suddenly getting a word right would seem strange. Nandita's heart raced, as she frantically tried to think of an explanation. If she told the truth, they probably wouldn't believe it and that was only if she could convey it to them. A sigh in frustration crept up to her lips. Before she could expel it, Seung Hee stepped forward and clasps Nandita's cheeks with both her hands.

"_Ahh, she's learning so quickly! How cute!_" Chae Ryung began to wipe away a fake tear as the two rejoiced. Nandita scratched her head, as she watched the theatrical. She let out a half-laugh as the girls linked up their arms once more. They began sharing the bread between them. They had finally passed the last merchant, who began to cover his cart when something caught Nandita's eye. She walked up to him, completely entranced by the object.

"_Hey lady, we're closed. Come back tomorrow if you want to buy something."_

Not understanding what he was saying, Nandita continued towards the object; a small notebook enthralled in black leather. She picked it up and flicked through the pages, which were all blank. _Perfect. _She turned to Seung Hee and gestured towards the book.

"_You want to get that?" _Chae Ryung asked. Nandita clutched the book to her chest, while a timid expression played on her face. Seung Hee laughed before marching up to the cart. "_How much?"_

"_It's not for sale," _the man grumbled.

"_What do you mean?_" Seung Hee took the book and also flipped through. "_It's blank, so you're not using it._"

"_We're closed._"

"_Well technically you're closing, so why not make a little buck while you still can?_"

The man sighed before crossing his arms. "_Fine, because it's after hours, it'll cost you double the price._"

"_What!? That's extortion!_" Chae Ryung retorted. The man shrugged his shoulders and continued closing up. Seung Hee shared a look with Chae Ryung, before looking inside her coin purse. She began to chew her lip. She could barely afford the notebook at its average price, especially after buying the bungeo-ppang. Her eyes traced back to Nandita, who's head lowered as she put the book back. Seung Hee forced a smile as an apology to the girl, but Nandita shook her head. She touched the girl's shoulder: _it's ok_, she hoped it would translate as. Seung Hee placed her hand on top, still sharing a grimace on her face. The girls began to walk away when another voice spoke.

"_I'll buy it for them."_

They all turn. Seung Hee and Chae Ryung's eyes widened in horror as the 13th Prince Baek Ah stood behind them. But instead of his royal garbs, he wore plainer clothes of burgundy and blue, his hair in a loose bun rather than his regular half updo. They began to bow, but the man quickly stopped them.

"_But my Prince-_" Chae Ryung stopped herself, as the noble quickly raises his finger to his lips and shook his head, causing the young girl to silence herself. Nandita watched in awe as the man paid the merchant and handed her the book. But she did not take it. She stared at the stranger, who offered her a smile. He was surprisingly good looking, although there was a bright spark in his eyes that emphasized how young he was. Almost mischievious.

"_It's ok." _He waved the book in her direction, "_It's the least I can do for someone who saved my life." _Nandita shared a look with Seung Hee, who simply nodded in return. She took the book wearingly and slightly bowed her thanks. His smile became a beam, with her response. The two girls stared in awe as the weight of what had transpired finally hit them.

"_O Royal Highness we are forever in your debt!_" the two began to fall to their knees, as the exclaimed their gratefulness. The young Prince cheeks began to flush at their action; quickly glancing around to ensure no one was watching. "_Please get up, this is completely unnecessary!_" he begged. The two shared a concerned glance with each other, as they promptly rose before apologizing for their actions.

The 13th Prince, cleared his throat, his hand placed behind his back as he spoke. "_It is alright. It was not your intention." _

Nandita scratched her chin at the shift of his demeanour. At this point, she wasn't sure if she should give up trying to understand the situation, but something didn't sit right. She began to chew the inside of her cheek, as she thought about it more. This man paid for her book but seemed uncomfortable with the acts of gratitude displayed by Chae Ryung and Seung Hee. _What could that mean? Does he want something else in return? _Nandita watched the interactions between him and the girls, in the hope she could decipher more. They refused the make direct eye contact with him as they spoke to him. But he seemed unphased by this. _Interesting._

The young man turned towards Nandita, almost leering over her, as he focused the conversation on her. "_And may I ask why our masked hero is here in the city of Songak and not in her chambers, where she should be resting her injuries?"_

"_We needed to obtain some supplies and personal items for her, Your Highness."_

"_Personal items?"_

"_Yes. She doesn't have much, and we were tasked to aid her." _Seung Hee's heart was racing as she gave an explanation. This situation of a Prince paying for something other than his own was already bizarre. But now seeing a Prince in common clothing seemed sacrilegious. She had to tread carefully. Everything could go horribly wrong in a matter of seconds, which could lead to her, and Chae Ryung getting into trouble. She quickly glanced at Nandita, who was staring intently at the Prince. _Damn that girl! She must be utterly clueless or really ballsy. _Nonetheless, the thought made her smile a little.

"_Why? Is she not being sent back home?" _he cocked a brow.

"_Starting tomorrow, the girl will be working at the West Apothecary and will be attending to Lady Hae," _Chae Ryung answered. A stern expression fell on Baek Ah's face. This didn't make sense. He understood that the girl was pardoned for saving the Princes, but she did somehow break into the Royal Bathhouse, which was still a heavy crime. It seemed odd that she is being rewarded for such a thing. He examined the girl's expression. She kept direct eye contact with him. _Interesting. _

The Prince turned to face Nandita, "_You'll be working for Lady Hae?" _His heart jumped as he mentioned her name, a smirk danced across his lips. Nandita glanced at Seung Hee for a prompt on how to answer. The girl nodded slowly, which Nandita mimicked. His smile enlarged. " _Well, I guess I will be seeing you more often._"

He turned on his heel and began to walk away. "_The book is a loan. You can pay me back when the time is right!" _he called out. Nandita watched as the back of him became smaller and smaller. All she could do was wonder about the identity of the man. She bit her lip. She glanced down at the object in her hand. Was it the right call to accept the book?

End of Chapter 7


End file.
